Winter Flames
by mirna03
Summary: As spring turns to summer a love unlike any other has ripened within Seireitei. As the two men realize their feelings for one another, confusion and anger eventually give away to love and acceptance.
1. Chapter 1

Byakuya dipped his brush into the ink bottle. Drawing it out carefully he placed the tip of the brush onto a piece of mulberry paper, and using smooth, long strokes painted the kanji for honor. He looked at his work, and with a satisfied nod put the paper aside to dry. He contemplated either taking a long walk or retiring to his chambers a little earlier than usual. After a moment's hesitation he slid the door open letting the cool summer breeze inside. It was a beautiful summer night. The full moon shone brightly bathing the Kuchiki manor in a soft yellow glow. Stepping outside he followed the path that led to his magnificent koi pond, and out of the estate. The moon cast long shadows as Byakuya walked past the 6th division barracks. He couldn't help but contemplate the events of the past few days that took place in Seireitei. After Aizen's betrayal soul society was left in disarray. Buildings were destroyed, the crumpled heaps of cement lying in a pile, the fourth division quarters were filled with the injured, and three captains needed to be replaced. Yet, despite the events that took place, the atmosphere in Seireitei was far from depressing. Preparations were being made to restore damaged property, members of the fourth division were working around the clock healing as many of the injured as they could, and the members of the other division have started training rigorously. Somehow the incident of Aizen's betrayal had left Seireitei with a fierce determination and a sense of togetherness that wasn't present before. Even Byakuya admitted that he felt different. After that battle with Kurosagi Ichigo, he opened his eyes to the important things that needed to be protected. It was after the battle that day, when Byakuya lay wounded in the stretcher that he remembered the promise he had made with love.

Byakuya, lost in thought as he usually would be during his long evening stroll was startled back to reality when he heard an unpleasant grunt. The woods in this part of the forest were quite thick, casting ominous shadows on the dirt path. Byakuya knew that if he kept walking through the thicket, the path would unwind and lead to a grassy open space. It was a beautiful open space with cherry blossom trees sparsely scattered around. The grass was lush and greener in these part of the woods with a waterfall cascading into a small pool of clear water. As Byakuya made his way through the opening, he saw a man with fiery red hair bent over panting heavily. He was wearing only a hakama, the top of his shuhaksho lay in a crumpled pile at the foot of a nearby tree. The beads of sweat trickled along his toned, muscular body. Dark tattoo's snaked along his body in intricate patterns glistening in the moonlight.

" Is that all you've got?" taunted a voice.

Byakuya took his eyes off the man who he had come to realize was none other than Abarai Renji. A white baboon, with a snake for a tail was standing across from him, glaring with yellow eyes.

"No," rasped Renji.

" You sound as if you have been defeated," said the baboon solemnly.

" NOO," barked Renji.

" Let's try again shall we. You can't possibly think of beating Kuchiki Byakuya at the level you're at."

Byakuya felt as if he had walked in on something he shouldn't have. He knew that Renji had dedicated his entire career to surpassing him, yet the thought of that made him feel uneasy. He watched behind the bushes as Renji's zanpakuto spirit disappeared inside.

"Howl Zabimaru!" roared Renji. Renji's zanpakuto switched into its shikai form. It was a menacing looking blade with seven sharp protrusions attached from each segment. Using one of the nearby trees as a target Renji swung his sword. The tip of his sword barely grazed the tree as Renji quickly dashed to the right, and aimed at the exact same spot. This time, Renji quickly pulled back just as the sword was about to touch the bark. Byakuya starred in awe at Renji's accuracy. He never really cared much for training subordinates and while he was aware of Zabimaru's abilities, this was the first time he had watched his vice captain train. Renji's movements were superbly fluid as he deftly pulled his sword back and aimed for the third time. Byakuya watched carefully; the way Renji swung his powerful body forward, allowing the zanpakuto to act as an extension of his arm, the way the zanpakuto shot forward with its whip like motion, and just as it was about to graze the bark, Renji pulled back with incredible precision. Zabimaru returned to its original form as Renji sheathed his sword. He wiped a sheen of sweat that had gathered on his forehead, and pulled his hair tie out. He shook his head and a sea of red flooded down his back. Running his fingers through his long, thick hair Renji lifted his head towards the moon, enjoying the cool summer breeze that ruffled his hair. As Renji's fingers made their way to untie his hakama Byakuya turned away flushing very slightly. He was certain that Renji was going to take a swim in the pool. Having intruded enough on the young man's privacy Byakuya turned away and quietly walked back to the Kuchiki estate.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the feedback. I fixed chapter 2 so hopefully the spacing isn't off.

* * *

Renji stared with glassy eyes at the stack of paperwork that sat at his desk. There were many perks of being a vice captain, such as increased pay, and a position of high authority. However the perks also come with mundane things such as paperwork. Letting out a long sigh, Renji gazed at the window, drinking in the warm rays of the sun. It was a beautiful summer day, perfect for going to the beach, training, or just being outdoors. Just as Renji was beginning to doze off a sharp rap on the door jerked him awake.

"Vice captain Abarai, captain Kuchiki wants your report in by this afternoon," said a voice behind the door.

"I'll be finished by this afternoon," Renji voiced confidently, although his eyes betrayed him. He stared with dismay at the blank piece of paper. He was frustrated with himself for having wasted the entire morning. Sighing heavily he dipped his quill in the bottle of ink and began to write his report.

Three hours later Renji threw his quill down and heaved a sigh of relief. He managed to finish just before 5:00pm. Stretching his cramped legs, he quickly proof read the report making sure there were no spelling or grammatical errors. With a satisfied nod, he made his way to captain Kuchiki's office. The sixth division headquarters were quieter than usual, making Renji's heavy footsteps echo in the hallway. As Renji approached Byakuya's office he licked his lips nervously, and straightened his shuhaksho. Kuchiki Byakuya, the man who Renji feared and admired. The members of the sixth division and his friends knew how desperately Renji wanted to surpass Byakuya, the man who had stolen his one true friend. After Rukia was adopted into the Kuchiki household, their friendship was destroyed, and so Renji resented Byakuya for taking away the one thing that connected him to Inuzuri. Recently Renji found out the circumstance behind Rukia's adoption, and how that was linked to his captain's past. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the man whose heart turned to stone once his wife passed away. Yet just after Renji had that thought, he suddenly felt anxious as he realized that he was standing in front of Byakuya's office. Wiping the slight beads of sweat that had gathered beneath the sunglasses on his forehead, Renji knocked on the door.

"Excuse me captain Kuchiki, I have come to deliver the report."

"Enter," said a cool voice from the other side of the door.

Renji carefully slid the door open, and stepped inside. Byakuya was facing the window, his back towards Renji.

"Your report is late," said Byakuya without turning around.

A thin film of sweat had started to gather on Renji's upper lip. "I..I..was told it had to be in by..by.. 5:00pm," stammered Renji.

Byakuya turned around, and fixed his steely grey eyes on Renji. Renji blushed and looked away quickly. He could feel Byakuya's intimidating, cool gaze studying him carefully.

"Look at the clock Renji. What does it say?"

Renji looked up at the clock hanging on the wall and realized that it was 5:05pm. _Shit_, he thought. "My deepest apologies captain Kuchiki. It was irresponsible of me to not have the report delivered to you before the 5 o'clock deadline. It won't happen again," said Renji bowing. Renji could hear the rustling of Byakuya's haori as he slowly made his way to where Renji was standing. Byakuya held out his hand, and as Renji straightened up to hand him the papers, he let go too quickly, causing the papers to flutter to the ground. Flushing furiously, his face nearly the same shade of scarlet as his hair Renji began apologizing, his words spilling incoherently one after another.

"Captain Kuchiki. My...my deepest apologies," he stammered. Quickly bending down he began gathering the papers. To his utmost surprise Byakuya dropped to one knee and slowly started picking up the pieces of paper as well. Renji lifted his head and stared at the man in front of him. Byakuya's grey eyes met his and Renji quickly looked away gathering the stack of papers as swiftly as he could. Just as Renji went to pick up the last piece of paper, Byakuya's long fingertips brushed Renji's calloused hands. Drawing in a sharp breath, Renji quickly pulled away. He straightened up, and without taking his eyes off the floor bowed, apologized once more, and covered the entrance in three steps.

Just as he was about to slide the door open Byakuya stopped him, "Renji, you still have half the report,"

Flushing outrageously, his skin the shade of beets Renji handed the rest of the report to his captain. Without another word, he bowed and stepped outside the office. After sliding the door shut and leaving the sixth division barracks Renji let out a huge sigh of relief. The cool air felt wonderful on his flaming skin. Renji was still feeling slightly anxious and what would really put him at ease now was a vigorous training session. As Renji walked through the woods he couldn't help but think of what happened in Byakuya's office when their hands brushed. It was nothing like he had ever felt before. The electrifying jolt shook him to the core, leaving him vulnerable and confused. Perhaps it was because his captain had always been so distant and being in such close proximity to him was slightly shocking. Renji let out a sigh as he scolded himself for being so intimidated by his captain. Byakuya was willing to let his lateness slide and even helped him pick up the papers he had clumsily dropped. Yet, in the back of Renji's mind he couldn't stop thinking about those long, white fingertips. Byakuya's hands were flawless, and the sensation of his skin on Renji's left him feeling dizzy. Renji had never admitted this to anybody but he had always thought Kuchiki Byakuya was quite beautiful. His presence was commanding, yet there was a softness in his demeanor. He was powerful and respected by all of Seireitei, yet elegant and graceful. Kuchiki Byakuya, the man who Renji yearned to be like was miles away, like the rising of the full moon, he was beautiful, proud and untouchable.


	3. Chapter 3

Having gone to the Kuchiki estate after work, Byakuya now sat under a cherry blossom tree watching the soft pink petals fall to the ground. He gazed at his fingertips, remembering the sensation of Renji's hand as their skin made contact. Renji's flushed face swam before his eyes, as Byakuya tried to grasp a hold of something he did not wish to understand. Renji's obsession with his sixth division captain started shortly after Rukia was adopted into the Kuchiki clan. However Byakuya noticed that Renji's eyes always lingered on him whenever the sixth division squad was gathered. He would often blush and quickly avert his gaze when their eyes met. Even when he addressed his captain he would blurt incoherently or stammer like an illiterate man. It seemed unusual that a vice captain of his caliber would fall to pieces in the presence of his captain. Byakuya had always thought of him as a brainless buffoon, an eyesore who was afraid to tread on his captain's shadow. However, after watching Renji train with Zabimaru, Byakuya realized that there was something beautiful in the fierceness, and rawness of Renji's physical power. Standing at 6 foot 2, Renji had a powerful physique, that was emphasized by his intricate tribal tattoos. They slithered all across his body, snaking their way to places that weren't visible. He flushed slightly as he remembered Renji untying his hakama that night in the woods. Byakuya's eyes widened, as his heart started hammering in his chest. A burning sensation left his skin tingling as Byakuya started to imagine what he would have seen had he lingered a little longer in the woods. This is wrong, he thought. Having these feelings, especially toward another man was forbidden. As the head of the Kuchiki clan it was Byakuya's duty to uphold the family name and honor. He had already sullied the Kuchiki name once, dragging it through the ground when he married Hisana. Byakuya clenched his teeth, feeling ashamed at the repulsive thoughts he was having. He didn't even want to think about looking Renji in the eye tomorrow when their paths cross in the sixth division hallway. Slowly getting up Byakuya decided to retire to his chambers. A night-time walk would only lead to wandering thoughts that he did not wish to dwell on.

The next morning dawned, bringing grey skies as Byakuya headed towards the first division headquarters for the captain's meeting. He was feeling restless, and a sense of unease settled in his chest, making his heart feel heavy. Thunder rumbled nearby as Byakuya slid the doors open. Making his way to his designated spot, he gave a curt nod to both captain Unohana and captain Kyoraku. Byakuya noted that both Zaraki Kenpachi and Kurotsuchi Mayuri were late as usual. Byakuya's expressionless face showed a hint of disdain as he pictured Kenpachi amusing himself with futile battles, or getting lost on his way due to his terrible sense of direction. Just as Yamamoto Genryusai took his place at the head of the room, Kurotsuchi Mayuri entered the room, followed by Zaraki Kenpachi. Byakuya watched as they stood in their respective places and glanced at the empty spots of the 3rd, 5th and 9th division captains. The issue of replacing the missing captains had not been addressed yet, and he couldn't think of anybody qualified enough to take their positions. _What about Renji? _said a little voice in his head. _No_, thought Byakuya. He couldn't imagine Renji standing across from him, with that smug look on his face wearing a captain's haori. He was 100 years too young to even dream of becoming captain. _Ohh_, teased the little voice. _Or is it because you want to keep him by your side?_ Bykauya clenched his teeth, and gave a little shake of his head.

Captain Unohana glanced over, "Captain Kuchiki, is everything okay?" she asked in her breathy voice.

" Yes," replied Byakuya stiffly.

Silence fell upon the headquarters as the captain commander cleared his throat, "There have been unusual numbers of hollow that have been found in Japan. These are not simple hollows that can be easily slain by a lower ranking shinigami. "

"What do you mean?" asked Ukitake, his eyes widening in surprise.

"There have been a few sightings of Menos Grande near the Karakura region where Kurosaki Ichigo lives, " said the captain commander gravely.

Gasps, and murmurs filled the hall as anxious faces looked at one another. "Menos Grande in the real world," said Unohana calmly. "How unusual."

"Their numbers have steadily been increasing since Aizen has settled himself in Hueco Mundo. It would be best for the vice captains of a few divisions to deal with this inconvenience."

"That Aizen! What is he plotting," growled Komamura.

"I would like the 6th, 9th, and 10th division vice captains to be assigned the role of exterminating the Menos Grande," said the captain commander.

Byakuya slowly opened his eyes, and looked up. Defeating a Menos Grande wouldn't be a difficult task for three vice captains.

"That is all I wanted to discuss for today. You are dismissed."

It was a fairly short meeting that lasted not even fifteen minutes. That suited Byakuya just fine since there had been an increase in the amount of paperwork. Byakuya quickened his pace as he made his way to the sixth division headquarters. To his dismay he found that it was louder than usual, though he couldn't complain since some of the members were training, including Renji.

Byakuya made his way over to his lieutenant, and cleared his throat. "Renji, a word in my office."

Renji turned around, meeting his captains eyes. "Yes captain Kuchiki," he replied dutifully.

Renji didn't dare match Byakuya's strides as they made their way to his office. He walked a few steps behind, wondering whether he should make polite conversation. Renji quickly started brainstorming topics in order to fill the suffocating silence. He could always mention the weather, training, or paperwork.

Nervously clearing his throat he said, "Umm Captain Kuchiki, do you have a lot of paperwork to deal with? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No there's nothing you can help me with," said Byakuya cooly.

"Oh," said Renji frowning slightly. The way Byakuya shot him down so abruptly stung a little.

"Thank you, for offering," said Byakuya a little more gently.

Renji's head snapped up as he stared at the back of his captains silky black hair. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. He could hear his heartbeat quicken, and felt an immense amount of pride swelling inside of him. His captain seemed to be warming up to him, acknowledging his strength, and the effort that he has been putting into his work since he became vice captain. Once they entered Baykuya's office, Byakuya made his way behind his desk.

Fixing his steely grey eyes on Renji he said, "You, Matsumoto Rangiku, and Hisagi Shuhei will be deployed to the real world in order to destroy a few Menos Grande that have been located in the town of Karakura.

"Menos Grande?" asked Renji in disbelief. "What are they doing in the real world?"

"The captain commander noticed that they have been drawn to that region since Aizen has settled in Hueco Mundo. In addition due to the greater amount of spiritual pressure in that town it's unsurprising that the number of hollows have increased as well," said Byakuya.

"When will we be deployed?" asked Renji.

"Tomorrow morning," answered Byakuya. "That's all I wanted to discuss with you. You are dismissed."

After giving a low bow, Renji slid the door open and left Byakuya's office. Watching the red-head leave Byakuya couldn't help but wish that Renji wasn't the one that had to be sent to the real world. For some reason an ominous sensation had taken a hold of him as he watched the young man walking away. Somehow Byakuya felt that Renji wouldn't be coming back.


	4. Chapter 4

For the purpose of this story Shuhei uses his shikai even though in the anime he doesn't until he fights Findorr Calius

* * *

Renji lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. He was having a hard time falling asleep that night. Every time he closed his eyes, he pictured Byakuya's face. Except the version of Byakuya that plagued Renji's thoughts was smiling lovingly at him. What he would give to have Byakuya look at him that way. Renji contemplated another vigorous training session to tire him out, but that would be unwise considering the early morning start. After several hours of tossing and turning Renji finally dozed off to sleep. That night his mind was filled with dreams of Kuchiki Byakuya's senbonzakura, the petals dancing away in the moonlight reflecting a thousand shards of Byakuya's face. They swirled and caressed his naked body, slightly grazing his skin. They enveloped him in a ball of pink blades, tracing his nose, his lips, his jaw, and outlining his tattoos. Renji tried to capture the blades, to touch them with his fingertips, but they danced out of his way. The harder Renji tried to catch them the faster they swirled until he could see nothing but a pink wall surrounding him. He reached out, his hands hoping to touch the wall in front of him, yearning to make contact yet he still couldn't. They were unreachable, those beautiful petals of death.

Morning dawned bringing sunshine and a warm summer breeze. Renji groggily sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He felt cranky since he only managed a few hours of sleep at most. Shrugging out of his white kimono with the floral patterns, Renji donned his shinigami uniform. After brushing his teeth, and a quick breakfast, Renji went to meet the others at the Senkaimon.

As Renji reached the giant gate Shuhei greeted him. "Good morning Renji."

"Morning," replied Renji stiffling a yawn.

"Couldn't sleep last night?" asked Shuhei.

"No," sighed Renji. "Let's quickly defeat these monsters so I can get some sleep."

" Yeah, I have tons of paperwork I have to get back to," agreed Shuhei.

" Ahh," came a voice behind Renji. "I wanted to spend some time in the real world so I can shop."

"Rangiku!" cried Shuhei cheerfully. "Good morning!"

"You sounded a little too excited there," whispered Renji smirking. Shuhei flushed slightly and averted his eyes from Rangiku's voluptuous breasts.

"Good morning everyone. Hey Shuhei, after we defeat those Menos Grande let's celebrate with some drinks in the real world," said Rangiku casually leaning into him.

"Sounds good!" exclaimed Shuhei.

" I thought you had tons of paper work to do," scowled Renji. Shuhei turned to Renji and gave him a sheepish grin. Renji was just about to say something when two members of the Kido Corps interrupted them.

"Has everyone in your party assembled," asked a veiled woman in a thin voice. The three vice captains nodded in response. The two individuals from the Kido Corps stood on either side of the Senkaimon, and as the gate slowly opened a flood of bright light shot towards the sky. Three hell butterflies appeared, and the vice captains made their way through the gate.

Upon arriving in the real world they agreed to split up and report back any sightings of Menos Grande. Bidding each other farewell and going their separate ways, Renji headed towards the northern part of Karakura town. He was hoping that he wouldn't run into Kurosagi Ichigo or anybody he knew for that matter. Renji was itching to fight a strong opponent alone. After the bloody fights that occurred in Seireitei with himself and Byakuya as well as Ichigo, Renji had been training daily, honing his skills, making sure his accuracy was flawless, and the power behind his swings were able to crush an opponent in one blow. Renji felt confident in his skills to take on a Menos Grande on his own. After a few hours of searching fruitlessly for a glimpse of a tall figure donned in black, or the feeling of a huge amount of spiritual pressure, the three vice captains decided to end their search for the day. Rangiku had somehow convinced Shuhei that they should take a break which involved shopping and of course drinking. Renji didn't want to spoil their date, and decided to spend the evening sprawled under the shade of a large cherry blossom tree. He was exhausted, and found comfort in lying on the cool lush grass. The sun setting behind the horizon tinged the sky with violet and pink. Flecks of gold dotted the deep purple sky, and hues of blue, orange and red intermingled with one another transforming the sky into a rainbow. _It truly looked beautiful_, thought Renji sleepily. "The captain would have really enjoyed this scenery", mumbled Renji to himself as he dozed off, letting the sweet grasp of slumber take him.

Meanwhile Shuhei trudged behind Rangiku carrying four of her shopping bags filled with shoes, clothes and accessories. It's been two hours since they entered the large department store and Rangiku was still not finished browsing.

"Hey Shuhei, I think I should get a gift for my captain."

"That's very thoughtful Rangiku. What do you have in mind."

"I think I should get him candy!" Rangiku exclaimed.

" Umm, I don't think captain Hitsugaya would like that."

"Don't be silly," Rangiku scolded. "What kind of kid doesn't like candy!"

"I don't think captain Hitsugaya wants to be seen as a kid."

Rangiku turned to Shuhei, frowning slightly. "I'm getting him candy." Three hours, five bags, and five hundred dollars later, Rangiku and Shuhei left the department store and headed to the nearest bar.

"There's nothing better than drinking after a long day," said Rangiku stretching.

" We shouldn't drink too much though. I don't want to go to Urahara's shop drunk."

" Relax Shuhei. We'll have a couple of drinks, head to Urahara's shop, get a good night's rest and defeat those Menos Grande tomorrow," reassured Rangiku opening the door to the bar. They whiled away the rest of the evening drinking merrily, and toasting to Aizen's defeat.

"Shuhei," slurred Rangiku, planting her glassy eyes on him, "You must get your captain back."

Shuhei's clenched his fist underneath the table. "Captain Tousen," he whispered, a pained look flashing in his eyes.

Rangiku was watching him carefully. "Let's head back," she said staggering as she pulled herself up. Paying for their drinks Shuhei and Rangiku, slid the door open and stepped into the starry night.

"Ahhhh," sighed Rangiku staring up at the sky. "It's so pretty."

Shuhei glanced at Rangiku, his heartbeat quickening. _We're all alone, _he thought. _Should I try to hold her hand? _He could feel his face flushing as Rangiku's wide blue eyes landed on his.

"Shuhei! You're face is really flushed. You didn't even drink much!"

" I'm just a little tired," replied Shuhei, averting his eyes.

"Oyyy, Rangiku, Shuhei," a deep voice called out.

"Renji? Is that you?" asked Rangiku squinting at the dark shadowy figure emerging from underneath the cherry blossom tree.

"You should have joined us," said Shuhei, after Renji appeared in front of them.

"I fell asleep under the tree. I feel so refreshed, and full of energy."

"Well we can't hunt for the Menos Grande now. Shuhei and I had a little too much to drink"

"Ho," said Renji smirking slightly. "Both of you can hold your liquor well."

"Nobody can drink as much as captain Kyoraku," said Shuhei laughing.

"Yeah, that's true," Renji agreed laughing along as the three vice captains headed towards Urahara's shop. They walked at a steady pace in comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts. A crescent moon was peeking behind a grey cloud lighting up the pathway. Reaching Urahara's shop, Rangiku rapped on the door sharply.

" I've been expecting you, " said Urahara cheerfully sliding the door open. He removed his floppy striped hat and tipped them good evening. "Welcome to my store." Urahara's shop mostly caters to the needs of shinigami, and lining the wall were several products imported from Soul Society such as anti hollow products spirit items, and even candy.

"Ahhh I should buy some more for captain Hitsugaya," said Rangiku reading the label of what appeared to be a chocolate bar.

"I think you did enough shopping for the day," said Renji eyeing the bags that Shuhei brought with him.

"Jinta, Ururu, we have guests," called out Urahara. A little girl with black pigtails came in carrying a pot of rice, followed by a boy with fiery red hair carrying bowls and chopsticks. Setting everything carefully on the table, they began dishing out scoops of rice and placing them in the bowls. A tall, muscular man wearing a blue apron came in carrying a pot of curry and a dish filled with vegetables.

"It smells delicious," said Rangiku. Renji could hear his stomach rumbling. He didn't realize how hungry he was until the food was laid out and the smell of curry filled the room.

"Please enjoy your dinner. After you have finished eating don't forget to clean up. I've also laid out three futon's in the room next door." Thanking Urahara for his hospitality the three vice captain settled down comfortably around the table, and dug into their food. The food tasted even better than it looked. As Renji put the first morsel of rice in his mouth, a burst of flavor exploded inside of him. It was spicy, with a twinge of sweetness. The spices were mixed to perfection and the aroma that wafted through the room was mouth watering. They ate in silence, their mouths too full to make conversation. After they were finished Shuhei signed contentedly and patted his belly.

"Ahhh. I'm ready to sleep," yawned Rangiku, stretching her limbs looking very much like a cat.

" I think I'll use Urahara's training room downstairs for a bit," said Renji.

" You're going to train now? At this hour?" asked Shuhei.

"Yup. I'm well rested now, and I won't be able to sleep anyway since I just woke up an hour ago." After helping clear the tables, Renji went to speak to Urahara who was in his room tinkering away on a strange looking device. Renji knocked on his door lightly, and entered when Urahara told him to come in.

"I was wondering if I could use your training room downstairs?" asked Renji politely. "I'm well rested and well fed so I'd like to spend some time training. Thank you for the meal. It was delicious."

Urahara looked at Renji a little surprised. "You're a polite young man, despite your appearance," said Urahara smiling slightly. Renji scratched his head and looked away a little embarrassed.

"Yes, you can use the training room. Rangiku and Shuhei are welcome to join you if they'd like."

"Thank you," said Renji. The training ground underneath Urahara's shop was very much similar to the training ground in soul society. Bidding him goodnight Urahara went upstairs, leaving Renji alone in the vast secret space.

After a rigorous two hours, Renji was panting heavily, his shihakusho drenched with sweat. Wiping his forehead with the sleeves of his shihakusho Renji went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. He would have liked to strip out of his uniform and sleep naked but that wasn't an option with Rangiku sleeping in the same room. Sliding the door very slowly as not to wake the others, Renji, tiptoed across the room, and slid under the covers. Sleep came much more easily that night, and this time he wasn't plagued with dreams of Byakuya's untouchable blades.

The next morning Renji was the last to wake up. He had an excellent night's sleep and was feeling invigorated. "Good morning," Renji greeted Rangiku and Shuhei cheerfully, as they finished their breakfast.

"We should be heading out soon," said Shuhei. Renji nodded in response. This morning's breakfast consisted of a bowl of rice, miso soup, some pieces of fish, and a rolled omelette. The breakfast was just as appetizing as last night's dinner, and Renji savoured every bite of the fluffy yellow omelette. Graciously thanking Urahara for his hospitality, the three vice captains headed into the morning sunshine to complete their mission.

"We shouldn't linger too long in the real world," said Renji in a serious tone. "It was bad enough that we lost one day."

"That couldn't be helped," replied Rangiku. "There were no sighting of a Menos Grande, and we couldn't feel a strong spiritual pressure."

"I plan on searching until I find them," voiced Renji determinedly. A hard edge had taken a hold of his tone, as he clenched his jaw. Rangiku and Shuhei exchanged a concerned glance, but didn't say anything.

"Let's split up like we did yesterday. I think instead of just looking in Karakura, we should also investigate neighbouring towns and cities," Renji said authoritatively.

"That's a good idea," agreed Shuhei as Rangiku nodded in approval. Renji took charge assigning Shuhei the west end, while Rangiku was told to cover the southern parts, and Renji decided to search in the north and east. Any sightings were to be reported to one another immediately, so that appropriate action can be taken. Bidding the others goodbye, Renji disappeared in a flurry of black and red. Using shunpo he sped away, his eyes darting left, and right, looking out for a massive figure in a hooded black cloak. The blood inside him was boiling, his battle instincts were kicking in, and Renji was itching for a fight with a Menos Grande. A vice captain of his caliber who had already mastered bankai should be able to defeat a Menos without much trouble. As he slowed down a little, the green blur of trees became sharp outlines, Renji felt a crushing amount of spiritual pressure. He came to a complete stop and turned toward the direction of the massive force. Renji gazed at the sky, which was now filled with dark ominous clouds. The air was thick and heavy, and as a crack appeared in the sky, a white face, with a sharp protruding nose emerged. Renji's eyes widened as he watched the Menos wedging its way through the crack, squeezing its giant black body into the real world. Renji being terrible at kido, would have trouble trying to communicate with Shuhei and Rangiku, so he suggested that they all carry cell phones. He quickly took out his phone and dialed Shuhei's number.

"Hello Shuhei," said Renji urgently. "Two Menos Grande just appeared in the northern outskirts of Karakura. Let Rangiku know too." Without waiting for Shuhei's reply he cut the line, and stared at the massive figures in front of him. Despite the Menos Grande's large and terrifying appearance, they were rather weak and can easily be defeated by a shinigami who was at the level of the Gotei 13. Renji smirked as he felt the heat of the battle boiling his blood. Renji who stood face to face with none other than Kuchiki Byakuya in battle, nearing losing his life, saw this as an easy challenge.

"Renji," came Rangiku's voice. "I got here as quickly as I could."

"I think you and Shuhei should fight one of the Menos Grande together, while I take on the other one."

"Alone?" asked Rangiku. "I don't think that's a good idea Renji."

"Don't worry about me. I plan on unleashing my bankai on that weak monster. It shouldn't go be much of a problem."

A worried look flashed across Rangiku's face just as Shuhei joined them."Renji thinks you and I should take on one of the Menos Grande, while he takes on the other one alone."

"I'm sure Renji will be able to," voiced Shuhei confidently.

"Thanks," said Renji grinning. He turned his attention to the giant monster that began moving eastwards. Flashing the others a confident smiled Renji sped towards the Menos Grande.

"Let's do this Rangiku," said Shuhei fiercely.

"Growl Haineko," shouted Matsumoto. Her sword vanished into a blur of grey and the scattered ashes enveloped the Gillian in a deadly swirl. Using just the hilt of her sword she slashed at the air, causing the grey particles to form into a giant tornado.

"Shit Rangiku! Move out of the way!" shouted Shuhei. The giant robbed figure had opened its mouth, and through the wall of grey a red ball of light was forming. Rangiku and Shuhei jumped out of the way, as the Gillian shot out a massive blast of energy. The blast left a giant sphere of destruction where it landed with not a single blade of grass within its range.

"Damn it! Cero is dangerous," muttered Shuhei in disgust.

"We should try and restrict its movements and then attack," suggested Rangiku as Haineko returned to its original form.

"That wouldn't stop it from blasting out another Cero but let's try that," he replied. "Bakudou No.61 Rikujoukourou," shouted Shuhei. Six rods of light shot out and surrounded itself around the Gillian in a star like shape. The dimwitted beast struggled to place a giant pointed foot forward but its movements were restricted. Confused as to why it couldn't move the Gillian titled its head upward and fired a blast of Cero into the air. Rangiku aimed for the right, while Shuhei aimed for the left, as both vice captains sped towards the Menos Grande and brought their zanpakutou down with a powerful swing. Two giant gashes on either side of the Gillian were visible as the beast struggled to move.

"Let's try confusing it," said Rangiku. "Hadou No. 33 Soukatsui," shouted Rangiku, as electrifying blue light shot out , and attacked the Menos Grande. Moving its head to the source of the blue light that had attacked, it opened its mouth and as a giant red ball started form, Rangiku leapt out of the path of destruction

"Reap Kazeshini," Shuhei released the shikai form of his zanpakutou which consisted of two scythe blades, each attached to a sharp rod, that was connected to a long chain. His zanpakutou was perfect for long range fighting as it can be used to ensnare the opponent with its chain and strike a deadly blow with the scythe blades.

Hadou No. 31 Shakkahou," shouted Rangiku as a blast of red exploded in the Gillian's face. "Shuhei , now!" shouted Rangiku. Shuhei had perched himself on a nearby tree, and sprang from limb to limb, speeding towards the Menos Grande. Jumping off from a high limb he was almost face to face with the Menos. Before it could open its foul mouth to blast another deadly Cero, Shuhei swung one of his scythe blade, toward the Gilligan. A deep gash formed from the left eye of the Menos all the way to its right cheek. Rangiku appeared beside Shuhei, and both of them dashed towards the Menos. Shuhei swung his scythe once more causing another deep wound that tore off the Gillian's nose, and Rangiku finished the monster off by landing a powerful blow right down the middle of the Gillian's face. The Gillian opened its mouth, but instead of a Cero forming, a giant screech emerged, as the beast faded into the sky.

"That wasn't so bad," said Shuhei wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Nice job, partner," said Rangiku.

Shuhei glanced at her and blushed slightly. "We're a good team," he said grinning widely.

"I wonder how Renji's doing," said Rangiku.

Meanwhile, Renji wasted no time in releasing his shikai as soon as he stood right in front of the Gillian. "Howl Zabimaru," he shouted. Renji's katana switched into its shikai form, and he threw all his weight into a powerful swing. It lashed out in a whip like motion speeding towards the Gillian's giant black body. The mindless beast opened its massive black mouth and howled in rage, as Renji's zanpakutou left a deep wound. Renji deftly pulled his zanpakutou back, and leapt to the right as the Gillian prepared to fire a Cero. Using shunpo Renji dashed behind the giant monster, and with another powerful swing brought down his zanpakutou once more on the Gillians body, just as the Gillian fired a Cero. The heat of the blast was so powerful that Renji was blinded for a few seconds. _Too bad I didn't bring my sunglasses. Those would have been handy,_ he thought smirking. After shielding himself from the bright red glow of destruction Renji quickly, sped towards the front of the Gillian, as it placed a giant pointed white foot forward. _I don't have time to be playing with these stupid creatures. It's time I end this. _He spotted a nearby tree with a low branch, and used his powerful muscular arms to swing on the nearest branch. Once he had gotten his footing, he climbed on another branch that was hanging a little higher. The bark felt rough on his hands, and grazed his skin but Renji ignored the unpleasant feeling of the bark and kept climbing until he was on level with the Gillian's chest. Jumping down from the high limb Renji swung his powerful body forward, as his zanpakutou shot out once more. It raced towards the Menos Grande, and as it made contact with its massive black body, Renji, swung his arm downward, causing Zabimaru to leave a long diagonal wound. The Gillian opened its mouth and let out a long mournful wail, as it struggled to move forward, swaying as if there were a strong breeze that afternoon. _Now is my chance, he thought._

"Bankai!" An enormous blast of red shot out of Renji's zanpakutou. A blast so powerful that it blew a ferocious wind, uprooting small trees and nearby rocks. Renji's shihakusho blew wildly, as the Gillian looked in on the confusion. "Hihou Zabimaru!" Renji roared. Renji's zanpakutou, took on the form of an enormous snake, its body constructed out of several segments with giant sharp protrusions. The head resembled a monstrous snake's skull covered with red fur, its yellow eyes gleaming with fury. Renji's right arm was covered in a dark pink fur, that enveloped the back of his neck, and extended to his left shoulder, where the skull of a baboon was visible. Renji who had been training religiously was a master at controlling Zabimaru. With the slightest of movements he was able to aim with incredible precision at the Gillian's elongated face. Arching his back, he gave a powerful swing upward, and Zabimaru opened its wide skeletal mouth howling as it took the Menos Grande head on, shooting outwards and up towards the Gillian's pale face. It was over the instant Zabimaru made contact. It smashed through the Gillian with incredible force, and the Gillian let out a painful wail as it dangerously swayed. Placing an unsteady foot forward it collapsed and slowly faded into the sky, screeching painfully.

Renji smirked, the adrenaline was rushing though his body, coursing through his veins at full throttle. Just as he was about to sheath his sword, he felt it, the suffocating force of a massive spiritual pressure. Renji's eyes widened as he turned toward the source of the force, and there he saw three more Gillian, their mouths open wide, red balls of destruction exploding. After that, it all happened in a blur. Renji was knocked out, and flew thirty feet into the air. Several thoughts and emotions were flashing through his mind, stumbling over one another. Astonishment, that he didn't notice the pressure, regret, for deciding to fight alone, and his captains hard, unforgiving face all flashed in Renji's mind as the ground rushed towards him. He heard Rangiku and Shuhei shouting at him, and then the sound of his bones crushing as his limbs smashed into a rock. Renji blacked out, and as the two vice captain came running forward, they saw Renji sprawled out, his bankai had vanished, and his crimson hair was not the only red that painted the jagged rocks and the surrounding green grass a deep blood red.


	5. Chapter 5

A cloak of darkness wrapped around his naked body, caressing his wounds. It licked away at the scarlet saltiness that covered his head, and body. The darkness wasn't suffocating nor was it a threatening presence. It was welcoming, filled with warmth and tenderness. If this was death, then he embraced it. He wanted death to shroud him in its mantle of darkness, to shield him from the world of the light, and extinguish the tiny flame of life quivering inside of him.

_ "Wake up,"_ said a faint voice. But his limbs were too stiff, and they refused to move. He desperately tried flexing his fingers and twitching his toes, but he didn't know if he had moved them or not. He was paralyzed in this all consuming void of blackness, his consciousness the only thing intact.

"_Wake up." _

_ "I can't," _thought Renji, projecting his consciousness into the vast black space.

"_You must_," whispered the voice. _"Remember, your reason for living."_

_ "You sound familiar," _thought Renji. "_Zabimaru?" _The voice didn't answer, yet Renji knew that it was not Zabimaru, however something about the voice reminded Renji of his zanpakutou spirit.

"Hello?" he called out. "Hello!" he said more urgently. The voice didn't respond but Renji suddenly noticed that the blackness, was not so black anymore. In fact it was a dark murky grey that was getting lighter by the minute. _Does that mean my eyes are open?_ he asked himself. Renji tried blinking, and to his utmost surprise found that he could indeed open and close his eyelids. To his delight he also found that he could flex his fingers and wiggle his toes. He was standing on something solid, though what, he still wasn't sure. As the sky lightened, colours began to appear. The greyness above his head, turned into violet, then a deep indigo blue, which became lighter as the sun appeared from above the horizon. Everything seemed accelerated and the sun rose above his head within a minute since it had peeked from the horizon. The solid dark object he was standing on turned from dark grey into a brown dirt road. Patches of yellowish, withered grass burst randomly decorating the winding path adding just a touch of life. Outlines of buildings and shops became visible as Renji watched in awe drinking in the sight of an entire village transforming in front of his very eyes. Human shaped outlines were starting to form, and gave way to small children with dirt smeared faces running barefoot, old vendors trying to sell unwanted items, and stray skinny dogs prowling around trash cans.

"Inuzuri," Renji whispered to himself his brown eyes widening. He seemed to be invisible to the people of the city, as they paid him no heed despite being clothed in a shihakusho.

"Hey! What do you brats think you're doing," yelled an old man brandishing a stick at four children. Renji gasped as he saw a young boy with crimson hair tied in a ponytail holding a large pot that he had taken from the vendor's table. The younger version of himself started running, his friends panting trying to keep up, as the old man chased them throughout the town. Then, all of a sudden a small girl with short black hair wearing a purple kimono slide tackled the old man and knocked him off his feet. Both Renjis watched as she stepped on his head several times with her tiny feet before leading the way far from danger. Renji tried running after himself but his legs felt heavy, and in an instant the scenery changed. Instead of being surrounded by filthy people in the dirt packed road Renji found himself in a small wooden shack with many children. He watched a larger boy take a small bag of sweet candy away from a younger boy who was wailing on the floor. He watched Rukia walk towards the boy who was twice as tall as her and kicked him, knocking him down to the floor. After reprimanding him for his filthy behaviour she gave the small boy the bag of candy that Renji had given her earlier and went outside. Renji was about to follow them outside, when the scenery changed once more and Renji was watching himself struggling to catch fish with Rukia, as their friends cheered beside the fire. He couldn't help but smile as he watched the scene unfold. It was one of those rare but fond memories that he had created in that filthy town. They were a family of orphan children that found each other and struggled to survive. Renji watched as the scene started to blur and he found himself standing beside the graves of his old friends. The sun was setting behind the horizon casting long shadows as Renji and Rukia discussed becoming shinigami. He remembered this grim scene with such fierce detail. In such a harsh town that was not made for kids, they had both lost their precious friends, and decided that nothing was left for them in Inuzuri.

_"Remember," _ whispered the voice. _"Remember what each memory taught you," _ The scene started to slowly change, and Renji watched himself confronting Ichigo. He watched as his blade snapped in half, and his crimson hair spilled all over his back, the blood gushing everywhere. Renji remembered the fierce determination with which Ichigo fought, and the strong sense of justice that helped him wield his zanpakuto with such power that he was able to win against Kuchiki Byakuya. Renji smiled, glad that he had lost this fight. It helped him realize that the enemy was not his friend but Seiretei who condemned an innocent shinigami without proper evidence and a fair trial. Kurosagi Ichigo's determination helped Renji see who he should fight against and who he should protect. The scene changed once again, the orange sky giving away to broad daylight. Renji watched himself drenched in blood, kneeling at the mercy of Kuchiki Byakuya. He watched as Byakuya glided towards one of the pink blades wedged in Renji's flesh, and draw it out, spraying blood everywhere. Byakuya glared down at him, his merciless eyes glinting in the sunlight.

"Do you still insist on stupidly saying that you will save Rukia," he asked coldly.

"I swore to myself that I would protect her!" Renji roared ripping the pink bladed sword out of his flesh and charging towards Byakuya. Renji watched himself run wildly, as Byakuya's eyes widened in surprise, unable to move. He drove his blade into his captain's heart but instead of seeing Byakuya's blood seeping through his white haori, Renji's blade cracked, and shattered as Renji crashed to the ground. The scene blurred for the final time, and once again Renji found himself standing in darkness.

"_You must awaken."_

"Who are you?"Renji called into the darkness. He started walking forward, his arms stretched out in front of him. "I don't know how to wake up. Tell me what I should do."

_"Remember. Remember what is important to you, what you need to protect, and what you need to achieve." _Renji closed his eyes, and relived those memories that he was shown. _"You almost succumbed to death's eternal sleep. It's not your time yet." _ Renji thought about his friends that he needed to protect, the goals he had yet to achieve, and all the people he would be leaving behind. As his will to live grew stronger, Renji could feel the veil of darkness lifting. He opened his eyes, and saw his reflection grinning back at him.

_"You did it,"_ the reflection whispered.

"Huh, the voice was you?"

"_I am your will to live. The flickering flame of hope that you felt when you first realized you were dying_." Renji watched as the image in the mirror started to fade, and a whiteness so bright shot out of the mirror and pierced his heart. Renji reeled back clutching his chest as he fell into a blinding whiteness.

_The light, it's so bright. It hurts my eyes, _thought Renji.

"I think he's coming around," whispered a voice. "I wonder what he's saying, he keeps mumbling and groaning."

"Give him some time, I'm sure he'll wake up soon," said another voice.

_I'm alive_, thought Renji. A soft moan escaped his lips.

"Renji?" said a voice softly. "Renji wake up." Renji's eyelids felt heavy, but he didn't want to succumb to the sweet grasp of sleep, so he opened them slowly. A blurred face, with thick orange hair tumbling down her back was staring at him earnestly. Renji slowly shifted his eyes to the right and saw a man with a very large brown face, and square shaped glasses peering at him.

"I'll go get Urahara," Rangiku told Tessai. It took Renji a few minutes to remember that he was in a terrible accident after fighting the Menos Grande, and that he was now under Urahara's care. Renji let out another groan as he tried to raise himself upward but slumped back down, after struggling.

"You shouldn't strain yourself. You have sustained terrible injuries Renji," came Urahara's drawling voice. Renji tried to speak, but his throat was parched, and his lips were cracked. He longed for a glass of water but couldn't form the words in his mouth.

"Rangiku, please get Renji a glass of water," Urahara said. Renji looked up at him relief in his eyes, and gave him a small nod of thanks. He managed to raise himself up on one elbow and gulped down the glass of water that Rangiku handed to him. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand Renji coughed.

"What happened?" he rasped.

"After you fought the Menos Grande you let your guard down and didn't realize that there were three Gillian behind you that blasted a cero," Rangiku told him. Renji remembered the flash of red light, being thrown into the air and then the gruesome crash as he made contact with the ground. Renji lightly touched the back of his head which was heavily bandaged.

"Is my zanpakutou okay?" he asked.

"Shuhei brought it here," said Rangiku pointing at Renji's zanpakutou that stood leaning against the wall. Renji noticed that most of his torso was bandaged as well as his legs.

"You fractured your skull and broke several of your bones," said Urahra as he watched Renji trace his fingers over the bandages. "It was a miracle that your spinal cord wasn't damaged, otherwise you would have been paralyzed."

"How long have I been unconscious for?" he asked Urahara.

"It's been a week since you fought those Menos. I notified captain Kuchiki of your situation and condition as well." Renji stared at Urahara with wide brown eyes, his heart hammering in his chest.

"You told my captain?" he asked uncertainly

"I didn't have a choice. He would have started wondering why this mission took so long."

"I should be going now," said Renji staggering to his feet.

"That's not a good idea Renji," replied Urahara in a more serious tone.

"I'll be fine," said Renji placing an unsteady foot forward and crashing to the ground.

"You need to rest for at least a few more days. Once you are able to walk you may leave," he said in a firm tone before leaving the room. Renji balled his hands into a fist. He felt angry at himself for being blinded by his victory that he hadn't noticed the other source of spiritual pressure.

"Did you and Shuhei manage to defeat the other Gillians?" asked Renji.

"Yeah we managed with help from Urahara," said Rangiku. Renji heaved a sigh of disappointment as he slowly lowered himself onto the futon.

"You should get some rest Renji. I'm sure you will be fine soon, and Shuhei will come visit tomorrow." said Rangiku as her and Tessai left the room. Renji gazed at the ceiling above him and could feel a lump rising in his throat. It was such a reckless mistake to go into the battlefield alone, acting conceited, thinking his battle skills were superior than the other vice captains because he had achieved bankai. He dreaded seeing his captain in a few days, knowing the cold piercing look Byakuya would give him. _Just when things were starting to get better,_ thought Renji dozing off to sleep.

Renji spent the next few days recovering his strength. He managed to take a few steps using crutches but couldn't get very far without panting and dripping in sweat. His head still hurt and any sudden movements would bring a wave of dizziness. In order to keep him company Shuhei and Rangiku took turns visiting him, bringing him news of soul societies comings and goings, and trying to entertain him as best possible. Rangiku spent some time shopping in the real world and bought Renji a pair of sunglasses, as well as a black and red headband with punk written on it which considerably cheered him up. Shuhei would strum his guitar and play music during the lazy afternoons, as Ururu and Jinta tried to come up with words. Urahara administered medicine for Renji's wounds and made him swallow a nasty foul smelling liquid which was supposed to restore his strength and speed up the healing process. After Renji had managed to walk without the help of crutches and the spells of dizziness went away, Urahara gave Renji the green light to go back to soul society.

Before leaving Renji apologized to Urahara for all the trouble he had caused and thanked him for saving his life. Walking towards an open space Renji, placed the zanpakutou in front of him and turned it as if it were a key being placed in a lock. A door magically appeared out of thin air and opened only to reveal another door. A bright white light came pouring out from the second door along with a pretty black hell butterfly. It landed on his shoulder as Renji stepped through the Senkaimon, and left the real world behind.

Renji let out a long sigh of content as he stepped onto the grounds of Seireitei. It felt good to be home even though he was gone for less than two weeks. He greeted other shinigami cheerfully as he passed them, and exchanged pleasantries as he made his way to the sixth division barracks ignoring the gnawing feeling in his stomach.

"Renji!" a voice yelled out. Renji turned to see a young man, much shorter than Renji with short black hair and a tattoo above his left eye running towards him.

"Rikichi!" exclaimed Renji. He pulled to a stop in front of Renji, and bent over panting heavily.

"Captain Kuchiki wants to see you in his office immediately," he said breathlessly. The knot in Renji's stomach tightened. He could feel his mouth becoming dry, making it harder to swallow.

"Thanks," replied Renji calmly. "I'll go see him right away." Despite his cool appearance Renji's heart was hammering in his chest. He wasn't sure if Byakuya would punish him for being so reckless, but what was worse was that he had embarrassed his captain as well as the sixth division. Just when Byakuya was starting to acknowledge his strength and skills as a vice captain Renji's overconfidence in his abilities had caused him to become careless and resulted in a grave mistake. He wished time would freeze, so that he could compose himself better, and figure out how to look his captain in the eye without falling to pieces. Letting out a heavy sigh Renji rapped on Byakuya's door and braced himself for the worst.


	6. Chapter 6

Byakuya fixed his cool grey eyes on Renji's almond coloured ones. The young man had his fists clenched into a tight ball, his tanned face flushed. Renji was sweating through his shihakusho, and could feel the beads of sweat trickling down his forehead but he dare not move. He was frozen under the commanding presence of his captain, and so ashamed at his rash behaviour that he averted his gaze as soon as Byakuya's eyes landed on his. He could feel Byakuya's gaze boring into him, yet his captain refused to say anything. Renji wasn't sure how much time had passed, it could have been seconds, minutes or hours for all he knew before Byakuya spoke.

"Renji, I would like to hear in your own words what happened during the fight with the Menos Grande." said Byakuya betraying no hint of emotion.

"Umm well, " started Renji scratching his head, looking at the floor.

"Look at me," Byakuya commanded. Renji's head immediately snapped up, and met his captains eyes.

"Two...Two Gillian appeared in the northern outskirts of Karakura," started Renji hesitantly. "Rangiku and Shuhei fought off one of the Gillian while I fought off the other. Right after I defeated it, another three appeared. I didn't notice the spiritual pressure, and so was caught in the blast when one of the Menos fired a Cero," replied Renji staring at Byakuya's perfectly shaped mouth instead of his eyes. _He has such flawless white skin, and such beautiful lips. I just want to..._

"How?" asked Byakuya interrupting Renji's thoughts. "How is it possible, that a vice captain such as yourself neglected to feel the spiritual pressure of a thousand hollows that have merged together?" said Byakuya icily, his eyes narrowing.

"I...I don't know captain Kuchiki," mumbled Renji, his eyes lowering to the ground once more.

"Look at me Renji," Byakuya said authoritatively. Renji raised his head and met his captains stormy grey eyes. Byakuya looked furious, his mouth was set in a thin line, and his usually calm unwavering eyes shimmered with anger. "You are an embarrassment to the sixth division squad. The captain commander specifically chose you because he believed that you showcased the skills needed to defeat a Menos Grande easily. Why did you not enlist in the help of your other team members?" asked Byakuya, his voice deadly calm, yet the look in his eyes terrified Renji.

"I thought...I thought I had enough skill to defeat the Menos on my own by using bankai," replied Renji meekly.

"I've already told you before. You hurriedly learnt bankai to defeat me, yet you have not mastered it. Your arrogance could have cost you your life," said Byakuya in a chilly tone. Renji's eyes widened at Byakuya's words. _Was he concerned that I would lose my life? _Renji's heart thundered against his ribs as he savoured the words his captain had just uttered.

"Captain Kuchiki I humbly apologize for shaming the sixth division squad and for failing to complete my mission without any trouble," said Renji solemnly as he bowed.

"Another reckless mistake such as this one, and I'll have you transferred to another squad," said Byakuya sharply. "I have no need for a brainless oaf who goes thundering off into battle without assessing the situation properly. Renji stiffened as the heard those words, his mouth forming into a grimace. _So much for being concerned over me._

Byakuya gazed at the man bowing before him, wondering what a suitable punishment would be. "Renji, lift your head. Do you realize that you rely too much on your bankai for simple things such as defeating a mere Gillian? In addition, combined with your egotistical attitude, and lack of aptitude for assessing battle situations you weren't able to complete a simple mission successfully." Byakuya watched as Renji flinched, and averted his eyes once more the floor. "I noticed that you enjoy training alone, however that is not sufficient. It would be best for you to have some one on one training with another member of the squad."

Renji's mouth hung open slightly as he stared at Byakuya in disbelief. It was highly unusual that the sixth division captain would give advice on how his subordinates could improve. "Thank you for your advice captain Kuchiki," said Renji hurriedly giving another low bow.

"You will train with me Renji," replied Byakuya.

Renji's eyes widened as he gawked at his captain, his mouth now fully agape, "Captain did you just say..."

"Yes Renji. I said you will train with me. Don't make me repeat myself," said Byakuya coolly. "I will meet you tonight after the sun sets in the woods, where the thicket gives way to an open space with a cascading waterfall. I know that's where you usually train." Renji continued to gape at Byakuya, his mouth opening and closing yet no words formed.

"Captain," he managed at last. "How did you know that I go there nearly every night to train?"

"I just so happened to stumble across one of your training sessions one night," said Byakuya in a smooth silky voice. Renji slightly blushed and averted his eyes as he wondered whether Byakuya had ever seen him take a dip in the falls after his vigorous training sessions.

"Thank you for offering to help me train. I know that with you as a teacher I will become a better warrior." said Renji humbly bowing again.

"You are dismissed," said Byakuya. As Renji raised his head, his eyes made contact with Byakuya's cloudy grey ones, and Renji was surprised to see that there was no anger or disappointment in them. He wasn't sure if he had seen correctly but he was certain that there was a softness that flashed in those grey eyes just as Renji turned around to leave.

As Renji shut the door behind him a soft sigh escaped from Byakuya's lips. He didn't understand why he had agreed to train Renji. He was supposed to think of a suitable punishment for him and instead he had wound up helping him. Byakuya gazed at his fingertips remembering the touch of Renji's hands on his skin, and his heart started hammering in his chest. _This can't be happening. I don't understand why this man is making my heart race. _Byakuya made his way behind his well furnished oak desk and slumped in his chair, his gloved hands covering his face. He felt baffled at the emotions that swirled inside of him, threatening to spill out of his heart. Ever since Hisana passed away, Byakuya had closed off his heart, refusing to love anybody, fearing the pain that comes with the loss of a loved one. His heart had turned to ice cold stone, in these past fifty years, and no amount of warmth could thaw it. Yet, when Byakuya thought of Renji, the image that came to mind wasn't the warm, soft flame of a candlelight, but a scorching, raging fire that could destroy all of Byakuya's icy walls.

"I won't allow his to happen," whispered Byakuya to himself. "I won't allow myself to fall for a man." Shaking away any other intrusive thoughts about his vice captain Byakuya grabbed a stack of papers on his desk and began writing his report.

Ten hours later, Byakuya was gazing out the window of his office watching the blood red sun set behind the horizon. He was feeling anxious, and his heartbeat had accelerated more than usual as he thought about his private training lessons with Renji. He couldn't understand what had possessed him to make that ludicrous suggestion, yet he found himself looking forward to their meeting. Byakuya slowly made his way outside, and followed the familiar path that led to the woods. It was a particularly cool summer evening, the sky had turned to shades of violet and indigo, with wisps of pink clouds. Byakuya inhaled the fresh smell of pine, and oak trees as he followed the small winding pathway where the trees grew dense. As Byakuya kept walking at a steady pace, the crescent moon became visible, lighting up the dirt pathway, and the stars winked at him from above. Soon the dense thicket gave way to more sparsely scattered trees, that led to a grassy open space as Byakuya plodded though the brambles and broken branches. Renji had already arrived and was sitting under a cherry blossom tree, looking very peaceful under the moonlit sky. The open space was quite large, surrounded by dense pine trees, willowy oaks, and beautiful cherry blossoms. It was the perfect place for training in secret and undisturbed.

As soon as Renji saw his captain he leapt up, and bowed. "Thank you captain Kuchiki for offering your vice captain private training lessons." Wordlessly Byakuya unsheathed his sword, and waited patiently till Renji did the same.

"We will first train using the unreleased form of our swords. You have spent too much time training with your bankai that you need to remember how to fight without it," With a fierce look of determination in his eyes, Renji came charging at Byakuya as metal clashed on metal and sparks flew. They both leapt behind, and this time Byakuya and Renji both rushed towards each other, as Renji lifted his sword above his head and brought it crashing down, just as Byakuya blocked it. They both struggled, Renji's arms quivering against Byakuya's blade. _He's strong. Well of course, he is the captain after all,_ thought Renji as he struggled to overpower Byakuya but failed, and leapt back. Byakuya came at Renji without a moment's hesitation, and struck him down with one blow. Renji dropped to his knees, guarding his face from being hacked to pieces, struggling to throw off the weight of Byakuya's zanpakutou. With a loud roar Renji pushed hard, and Byakuya stepped back a few paces. Finally Renji struggling to get back on his feet, managed to leap backwards. Swiftly using shunpo Renji dived behind Byakuya and brought down his zanpakutou with a deadly blow just as Byakuya disappeared in a flash, only to come up behind Renji and attempt to strike him, but Renji moving just as swiftly managed to turn around just in time to block Byakuya's death strike with his zanpakutou.

Byakuya's arm's were shaking slightly as he struggled to throw off Renji's zanpakutou. "You have improved," said Byakuya, his voice betraying a hint of surprise.

Renji smirked, "One day I'll be even stronger than you,"

"You are a thousand years too young to even be dreaming about that Renji," said Byakuya a slightly smile playing across his lips. Renji's eyes widened in surprise as he scrutinized Byakuya's rare expression of enjoyment. _He's actually enjoying himself,_ thought Renji, his smirk growing broader. Both captain and vice captain leapt backwards and a flurry of metal upon metal rained down, sparks flashing wildly in the night sky. Renji and Byakuya both swinging with powerful blows, blocking, attacking, leaping, clashing overhand, underhand, slashing at one another with ferocious intensity, and speed. Under the moonlit sky as the cherry blossom petals fell littering the fertile green grass with bits of pink softness, the swords danced away glinting in the moonlight. Byakuya pressed on his sword flying wildly as Renji moved his sword, left, right, upwards, downwards struggling to fend off Byakuya's attacks. Byakuya edged him on until Renji reached the base of a giant oak tree, and with no further room to back away Byakuya pressed into him, his blade against Renji's throat and whispered, "You are dead Abarai Renji."

Renji and Byakuya were both panting heavily, their breaths intermingling with one another and as Renji gazed into Byakuya's cool grey eyes, his own brown eyes widened in astonishment. "Captain," said Renji in disbelief, just as Byakuya leapt back, a tinge of pink visible on his pale cheeks. Renji had felt it, as Byakuya's body pressed against his, Senbonzakura at his throat, Renji felt Byakuya hardening at the close bodily contact.

"Captain?" asked Renji hesitantly, watching Byakuya draw in breaths of the cool fresh air. Byakuya turned to Renji, his grey eyes clouded with anger, and embarrassment.

"Don't you dare ever mention this to anybody. Do you understand Renji?" said Byakuya in an icy tone, chilling Renji to the bone. "Today's training session is over," Byakuya said sheathing his sword, and without so much as another word to Renji he turned around and started heading back into the woods. Renji watched, rooted to the ground as his captain walked away, his silky black hair cascading down his back, contrasting beautifully with his white haori.

"Captain, wait!" Renji managed to croak, as he ran towards Byakuya. "Please wait," said Renji a little more gently. Byakuya's back stiffened, but he did not turn around. "I...I..think you are amazing!" Renji blurted out.

Byakuya slowly turned around, fixing his grey eyes on Renji, a look of contempt on his face. "Why are you barking such foolishness Renji?" he asked coldly.

"It's true captain," said Renji quietly. "The reason I wanted to be in the sixth division was so that I could surpass you. You are the man who I admire and look up to," Renji said lowering his gaze to the soft pink petals on the ground. He could still feel Byakuya's eyes piercing his soul, and wondered what was going through his captain's mind. "I..I.. have grown to admire you more than I should," Renji whispered finally meeting Byakuya's eyes. It was Byakuya's turn to widen his eyes in surprise. It was the first time Renji had seen Byakuya look so stunned, his lips hanging slightly apart.

"That's impossible," replied Byakuya regaining his composure. "We are both men, and these kinds of feelings are forbidden. Besides don't you have feelings for Rukia?"

Renji gaped at Byakuya, astonished that he would ask such a question in a direct manner. "No captain, I have never had those kinds of feelings towards Rukia even though we have known each other for a long time, and are close friends," replied Renji scratching his head in embarrassment.

Byakuya gazed at the red-head , watching him fidget with his hands, as a slight blush crept into his cheeks. "Since when? Since when have you felt this way about me?"

"I...For as long as I can remember I have admired you," replied Renji confidently, without shying away. "Recently...after our fight...I realized that my feelings for you kept growing," Renji finished quietly.

"This is madness. I want you to forget this ever happened. Do I make myself clear Renji," said Byakuya coldly.

"But captain, I know that you feel the same way about me!" cried out Renji in frustration. His face was flushed, and a hurt look flashed across his eyes. "I always thought that I would just admire you from a distance, and keep my feelings bottled up, but how can I when I know you feel the same way about me!" Renji blurted raising his voice. It was the first time Byakuya had heard his vice captain sound so adamant.

"What do you propose we do about this Renji?" asked Byakuya betraying no hint of emotion whatsoever. _How can he be so composed_, thought Renji. He clenched his fists, frustrated by Byakuya's refusal to acknowledge his feelings.

"I didn't think that you would ever see me the way I see you," said Renji quietly. "I was planning to carry this secret with me to the grave, ashamed that I was romantically attracted to another man. But then, now that you feel the same way too...I want...I want you," Renji whispered, without taking his eyes off of Byakuya.

The intensity with which Renji gazed at him caused something to stir inside Byakuya. A hunger like he had never known before threatened to claw its way out ripping through his belly, wanting to devour the man that stood in front of him. He could feel the fiery heat rising in his cheeks, as his heart started hammering in his chest. Renji slowly walked towards him until he was only inches away from his captain, and looked into Byakuya's deep grey eyes. The iciness in his eyes vanished, replaced by such softness that it surprised Renji.

"You have very beautiful eyes captain," whispered Renji softly, brushing a lock of Byakuya's hair.

"Stop.. please Renji," Byakuya said quietly. It was the first time Renji had ever seen Byakuya act so submissive. The beast sleeping inside of Renji, awakened as he felt himself getting hard. Renji leaned in, his forehead touching Byakuya's and placed a hand against his cheek.

"I know this is what you want," said Renji quietly. "How many years has it been since someone made you feel this way?" Renji asked, his hand snaking towards Byakuya's hakama as he started untying it.

"Stop Renji!" commanded Byakuya as he grabbed Renji's hands, pushing him slightly. "I am the head of the Kuchiki clan, one of the four great noble families in Seireitei. I can't be caught fornicating with another man," he said, anger shimmering in his eyes.

"Nobody will find us here," replied Renji gazing into Byakuya's eyes. _His eyes...I could drown in those grey eyes,_ he thought. Byakuya didn't say anything, he only gazed back at Renji, his breathing quickened.

"I'm...I'm not ready for this," whispered Byakuya, looking up at Renji his eyes widening slightly with fear.

"I'll be patient," said Renji placing a soft kiss on Byakuya's forehead. Stepping away from his captain Renji said, "Let's go back, it's getting late." Byakuya watched Renji walking away, and the terror that gripped him was unlike anything he had ever felt before. His very being rattled with fear, as he grasped the idea that he was infatuated with Abarai Renji. Kuchiki Byakuya, the man whom Renji yearned to be like was not untouchable like Renji once thought, in fact tonight was the night that Renji's fangs had finally pierced him.


	7. Chapter 7

Lemon alert!

* * *

That night Renji lay in bed, replaying the scene in the woods countless times. A swirl of passionate emotions had left him feeling hard and frustrated. He wanted to feel Byakuya's soft lips on his, to run his fingers along his lean flawless body, and to thrust himself inside Byakuya filling him with sweet agonizing pleasure. Renji groaned, as he started imagining Byakuya pleasuring him with his mouth, his head moving back and forth earnestly. Renji's body was on fire, and his groins ached with pleasure as he continued fantasizing about Byakuya. His hands quickly made their way towards his waist as he started to untie his hakama. He knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep if he didn't relieve himself. Wrapping his hand around the shaft of his penis he began to stroke the length of it, imaging Byakuya's flawless long fingers in place of his. Renji began panting heavily, groaning with pleasure as he stroked himself faster, his skin flushing, Byakuya's naked body swimming across his eyes. A loud moan escaped his lips, as Renji finally exploded, filling his hand with sticky whiteness. He rolled over, his heartbeat slowing down, and went to the bathroom to clean himself up. After splashing cool water on his flaming face, Renji gazed at himself in the mirror, thinking about his relationship with his captain before the event that transpired tonight. He wouldn't have pegged Byakuya to be a man that was uncertain of his decisions. Yet Renji saw the fear and hunger in Byakuya's eyes, when he leaned in to place a kiss on his forehead. Renji felt guilty, knowing that his captain was torn between wanting to acknowledge his feelings, and honoring his duty as head of the Kuchiki family. Sighing heavily Renji climbed back into bed, his mind filled with thoughts of Byakuya, but soon dozed off to sleep his soft snores filling the room.

Renji awoke the next morning at the crack of dawn. The sky was still tinged with indigo, and the sun was starting to peer above the horizon as Renji stumbled through his room slipping off his white floral kimono, and throwing on his black shinigami uniform. He felt queasy, and anxious about seeing his captain in the sixth division barracks, unsure if he was allowed to mention last night's affair. As Renji walked through the quiet hallway to his office he greeted fellow sixth division members, quietly murmuring a good morning or acknowledging them with a nod of his head. His mind was distracted with thoughts of Byakuya's pale naked body, his beautiful hair cascading down his back like a shimmering black waterfall. Renji gulped, feeling himself getting hard he quickly distracted his mind with tasks that needed to be done for the day.

"Renji," came a deep, rich voice from behind.

Renji closed his eyes briefly, savouring the way his name rolled off Byakuya's tongue. "Captain Kuchiki," replied Renji turning to face Byakuya. Byakuya's eyes as usual betrayed no emotions, his face a stony mask of indifference.

"A word in my office." Without waiting for Renji to reply, Byakuya turned on his heel, his haori sweeping elegantly as he walked away. Renji followed, making sure he was a few paces behind him. He was feeling less bold in broad daylight as this was Byakuya's domain, he was the one in charge now, and Renji his subordinate. Upon entering his office, Byakuya made his way behind his desk, and surveyed Renji with his unwavering eyes. Renji flushed slightly, but held Byakuya's gaze, refusing to cave in to those deep pools of silver.

"I have decided," started Byakuya pausing briefly. "I have decided that we will continue with our training session tonight," he finished. Renji's eyes widened in astonishment as he processed what his captain had said.

"Are you sure?" asked Renji hesitantly.

"Don't make me repeat myself Renji," Byakuya replied, a hint of annoyance entering his voice.

"I'm sorry captain," said Renji humbly. Yet he couldn't help himself, and a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth threatening to crack into a wide grin.

"Renji, wipe that smile off your face," Byakuya said coldly. "Your latest report is a disaster, fraught with silly, and careless errors. Byakuya grabbed a stack of papers, and threw it on his desk. "I need you to rewrite it."

Renji gawked at his captain, his mouth hanging open. "That's unsightly Renji, close your mouth," said Byakuya a look of disgust creeping in his voice.

"Captain, that report took me three days to write," said Renji desperately.

"You will have it rewritten by the time the sun sets, or else," said Byakuya pausing. "Or else, I'm cancelling today's training session," Byakuya finished, his eyes gleaming as a slight smirk touched his lips.

"Captain! That's cruel!" cried out Renji, watching the man in front of him taking great pleasure in toying around with his emotions. Byakuya slowly made his way to where Renji was standing, and lightly placed his palm against Renji's chest. Renji's heart thundered wildly, the blood pounding in his ears as Byakuya gazed at him unblinkingly.

"You will have it finished by the end of the day," said Byakuya in a deadly soft voice. "Or else I won't forgive you. Do I make myself clear?" Renji was rooted to the ground, unable to move, as Byakuya's palm lay on his chest. "You may leave," said Byakuya dismissing Renji abruptly, as he walked back to his desk. Renji picked up the stack of papers, bowed and let himself out without another word to his captain. He squared his jaws, and a fierce look of determination entered his eyes as he marched to his office. Renji shut himself for the next several hours, painstakingly re reading the report, fixing his mistakes, and then re writing the words on a fresh piece of paper. His fingers, and legs were starting to cramp, and his stomach rumbled with hunger, yet Renji never left his desk. In fact on clear summer days Renji would devote some time training in the sixth division grounds, yet on that day nobody spotted him outside. In fact Abarai Renji was invisible to the rest of the squad that afternoon, hunched away at his desk, his tattooed brows furrowed in concentration as he fixed his report.

Several hours later as the sun slowly descended towards the horizon, Renji threw his quill down, stretching his cramped legs. He was famished, and exhausted but immensely pleased with himself for being able to follow Byakuya's near impossible order. Grinning from ear to ear, Renji headed towards Byakuya's office, his heavy footfalls the only sound in the sixth division barracks. Knocking on the door lightly, Renji let himself in when Byakuya told him to enter.

"Captain Kuchiki, I have fixed my report," said Renji handing Byakuya the stack of papers. Flicking the pages quickly Byakuya's eyes skimmed through the report.

With a satisfied nod he said, "I'll meet you when the sun sets." Renji bowed, and was about to take leave, when to his utter horror his stomach let out a thunderous growl. He blushed furiously, refusing to look his captain in the eye.

"Renji," said Byakuya softly. Renji looked up, surprised by the touch of tenderness that entered his captain's voice. "Have you had anything to eat since this morning?" asked Byakuya.

"No captain," replied Renji quietly. "I didn't want to take a break and waste time."

"You should eat Renji," said Byakuya, the iciness melting out of his voice. Renji flushed slightly, touched by his captain's kindness.

"Yeah. I'll eat and meet you soon," Renji said cheerfully. Byakuya smiled very lightly and dismissed Renji for the time being. Watching the young man walk away, Byakuya couldn't help but feel a warm fire burning in his chest. It ached, pain intermingling with pleasure as Byakuya yearned for Renji's touch, even though it was forbidden. He wanted to feel Renji's mouth on his, to be able to trace those tattoos with his lips, and make Renji's body shudder with pleasure. After watching the sun disappear behind the horizon Byakuya made his way to their secret lair, his mind swimming with thoughts of his vice captain.

When Byakuya found his way through the thicket, and strolled into the vast open space, Renji was standing in front of the waterfall watching the reflection of the moon rippling softly. "Renji," said Byakuya from behind. "

Renji gazed into Byakuya's shimmering silver eyes, his heartbeat quickening. Byakuya was standing so close that Renji could feel the warmth radiating from his body. "Captain," Renji murmured, hunger and lust visible in his almond colored eyes.

"Don't call me that," whispered Byakuya softly, wrapping his arms around Renji's waist. "I want you to say my name."

"Byakuya," murmured Renji, lightly brushing his lips against Byakuya's. Byakuya slowly leaned in, their breaths intermingling with one another, as Renji's mouth caught Byakuya's soft lips in a passionate kiss. An electrifying jolt shot through Renji's body as he savoured the taste of his captains mouth hungrily, yearning for more. He relished in the moment, deepening the kiss, tasting winter and cherry blossoms as Byakuya's tongue pushed its way, exploring Renji's mouth. Renji's hand made its way to Byakuya's head, his fingers intertwining with his silky black hair as a soft moan of pleasure escaped from the captain's lips. In one swift move Renji whipped off Byakuya's silver-white scarf and threw it on the ground as Byakuya started untying Renji's obi. He could feel himself melting in Renji's strong arms, as Renji swirled his tongue expertly, and removed Byakuya's haori. There was a blazing fire raging inside of him, threatening to consume Byakuya, all the pain and loneliness that he had held in his heart for so long finally coming to an end as the man before him burned it all away. Renji slowly pushed him down into the green lush grass, as he started to undo the white obi tied around Byakuya's slender waist. Renji briefly broke their kiss, as he gazed into Byakuya's eyes, filled with lust and longing.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly. Byakuya nodded in response, his slender fingers making their way to Renji's hair untying his ponytail. Byakuya watched his crimson hair spill out like molten lava framing his face, making him look wild and untamed. The top of Renji's shihakusho was slipping off his shoulder, revealing his rippling muscles, as Byakuya ran his hands across Renji's broad shoulders. As he lay on the ground Renji removed the top of Byakuya's shihakusho, revealing his pale flawless skin, glistening in the moonlight with droplets of sweat. "You are so beautiful captain," Renji murmured in his ear, running his fingers across Byakuya's raven silky hair. Renji's voice set Byakuya's groin on fire, as the sweet ache in between his thighs begged for relief.

"You're so hard," Renji whispered smirking. "Should I make you cum?" he murmured softly, his lips brushing Byakuya's ear making him shiver with pleasure.

"Yes," moaned Byakuya grabbing a fistful of Renji's coarse thick hair. Never in his life had he wanted to scream with such pleasure, the scorching heat setting his loins on fire.

"Say please," Renji murmured, his smirk widening as he relished in his captain's submissiveness.

"Please," begged Byakuya, his grip tightening on the fistful of crimson hair, his body shuddering as Renji trailed soft kisses down his neck. His wild flaming hair snaked down Byakuya's body as Renji kissed his pale pink nipple, and expertly flicked, and pinched the other while Byakuya convulsed underneath him. He twirled his tongue around the soft pink skin grazing the flesh with his teeth, as Byakuya moaned, his erection threatening to burst from within his fundoshi. Renji continued to trail kisses down his captains toned body, feeling Byakuya's abdomen tense beneath his fingers, as he started to untie Byakuya's hakama. Throwing the hakama aside, Renji's rough hands slithered across Byakuya's pale thighs, as he leaned in and kissed the bulge in-between his legs causing Byakuya to let out a loud moan, his body shuddering underneath Renji's fiery kisses. Byakuya's erection sprung free as Renji slid the fundoshi down his captain's thighs savouring every shudder of pleasure, and every moan that escaped Byakuya's lips. Renji looked down at Byakuya's pale naked body shimmering in the moonlight, his flushed face gazing up at Renji, eyes filled with black desire. Renji's strong rough hands massaged Byakuya's thighs as he admired his captain's length, teasing Byakuya waiting for him to beg again.

"Tell me captain. What would you like me to do?" asked Renji smirking. Byakuya gazed into Renji's liquid brown eyes, admiring his tribal tattoos snaking their way all across his muscular body, his crimson hair cascading across his broad shoulders.

"Your mouth," Byakuya whispered, his voice thick with lust.

"What's the magic word Byakuya," said Renji teasingly.

"Please," he moaned closing his eyes, the ache too much to bear. Byakuya couldn't believe that Renji was milking this for what it was worth, taking his time to tease him and savour the moment where Byakuya was at his mercy. He gasped loudly, and shuddered as Renji kissed the head of his erection, and started licking the length of his throbbing manhood. His fingers tightened their grip on Renji's coarse flaming hair as he finally took in Byakuya's length into his mouth. The sensation of Renji's mouth was bliss, as he moved his head back and forth expertly taking in his entire length, and moaning while he was doing so. Byakuya's body was smouldering, the droplets of sweat trickling down his lean body, hiding themselves in Renji's hair. His grip tightened on the red-head as his moans became soft screams, and the heat of Renji's mouth set him ablaze. Losing all control, not caring that he was at Renji's mercy, Byakuya screamed Renji's name as he exploded in his vice captain's mouth, shuddering in his arms as relief took a hold of him. Renji looked up wiping the sticky whiteness from the corner of his mouth, and kissed Byakuya hard on the lips.

"I'm not finished with you yet," he whispered as he began untying his own hakama, his hungry eyes fixed on Byakuya. He leaned forward, his powerful tattooed arms on either side of Byakuya and murmured against his lips, "I'm going to fill you up, and make you scream even louder than you did now." Byakuya gasped as he felt Renji's erection against his abdomen pulsating beneath his clothes. Ripping off his underclothes, and flinging it to the side, Byakuya savoured the sight of the man before him standing naked. Renji's body was beautifully sculpted, the muscles in his arms and abdomen rippling beneath the moonlight. His intricate tribal tattoos wound their way all across his arms and his tanned body snaking their way well below his hip, and merging right above his manhood. Renji was well endowed, as Byakuya had expected, and a dark sweet desire took a hold of him as he wanted to please Renji just as much as Renji had pleased him.

"I want to feel you inside me, Renji," whispered Byakuya huskily, his eyes glazed over with desire as he looked at the broad-shouldered man above him. Renji smirked, and placed his fingers on Byakuya's lips as Byakuya softly kissed his calloused fingers.

"Lick them," he commanded. Byakuya took Renji's fingers in his mouth slowly licking them, the wetness of his mouth leaving Renji's groins aching with sweet pleasure. He spread his captains thighs apart, and buried his mane of tangled red hair in between Byakuya's legs. Using his powerful arms Renji lifted his captains legs and licked at the entrance of his hole, as Byakuya shuddered with pleasure. Renji started kissing his abdomen, and left a trail of kisses all across Byakuya's body nibbling at the tender flesh around his nipples, as he placed a wet finger inside his captain's entrance. Byakuya shivered as he felt Renji's finger squeezing through the tight skin and he slowly began pumping back and forth. He slowly inserted his middle finger inside, widening Bykauya's hole as Byakuya flinched and grabbed onto Renji's back his nails clawing through his tough skin.

"Relax Byakuya," he whispered placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Does it hurt?" Do you want me to stop?" he murmured against Byakuya's moist lips.

"Don't stop," groaned Byakuya, as he started to get used to Renji's fingers pumping inside him, squeezing through the tight hole in his body. As Byakuya's grunts of pain turned into moans of pleasure, Renji removed his fingers and inserted his length inside Byakuya. He began pumping slowly, watching how Byakuya reacted, and easing out when his captain winced, his face contorting painfully. Renji spread Byakuya's legs further and brought his hips closer, whispering soft, sweet words against his ear to put him at ease. When Byakuya finally relaxed in his secure arms, he slowly began to ease himself inside Byakuya, thrusting steadily, letting Byakuya get used to the feel of another man inside him. Byakuya felt himself getting hard, as Renji began pumping faster, his lips grazing the skin around his nipple. Byakuya's moans soon became screams of ecstasy as Renji thrust himself harder and faster, as Byakuya clawed Renji's back leaving long red scratch marks. Renji began stroking Byakuya's shaft when he felt his captain get hard while thrusting into him, and could feel Byakuya convulsing under him, his abdomen muscles tightening.

"I won't allow you to cum until I say so," panted Renji, his brown eyes gleaming with pleasure as he looked in on his captain's flushed face. The sweat dripping from Renji toned body trickled on Byakuya's abdomen as his captain's grey eyes swam with desire.

"Renji," he gasped breathlessly. "I can't...I need to..."

"No," commanded Renji, as his eyes bored into Byakuya's. He began thrusting harder, pumping back and forth, until Byakuya relinquished all control, and screamed with bliss as Renji began slamming into his G-spot, and as Renji exploded inside of him, Byakuya exploded all over Renji, his sticky whiteness painting Renji's tattooed body. Grunting Renji removed himself out of Byakuya and rolled over, his tan face flushed, panting heavily. He laid down next to his captain in the cool lush grass, and gazed at the moonlight, bathing the waterfall in its silver glow. Byakuya turned his head, and surveyed the man lying next to him.

Renji turned to meet his captain's gaze, and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Let's stay like this, until the morning comes," Renji murmured. He nuzzled against Byakuya's chin, and wrapping a protective arm around his captain dozed off to sleep. Byakuya gazed at the winking stars above him, as he played with Renji's crimson hair. He had never felt such mind numbing ecstasy coursing through his body, the way Renji had got him to obey his every whim, it was pure bliss that Byakuya felt as he kissed Renji's fiery hair. It was the happiest he had been in nearly fifty years. The warmth and love he had once shared with Hisana was one-sided. She never touched him the way Renji did, and she never looked at him with such lust and desire in her eyes. He wanted to freeze this moment in time, to savour every second of the night, but Byakuya could feel himself succumbing to sweet slumber, and so kissed Renji's hair once more before he closed his eyes beneath the starry sky.


	8. Chapter 8

Renji woke the next morning to the sound of chirping birds, and the smell of fresh pine trees. He rolled over on his back, and opened his eyes slowly, blinking at the cloudy grey sky above him. He awoke to an empty bed of lush green grass, as he turned to find the man beside him missing. Renji sighed heavily, feeling a tad bit hurt that Byakuya abruptly left without letting him know after they had spent such a wonderful night beneath the moonlight. He quickly picked up the scattered bits of clothing littered on the ground amongst the pink petals and threw them on hastily. He had no way of knowing what time it was and felt a slight knot in his stomach as he wondered if he was late. Byakuya wouldn't forgive him, Renji knew that. As he sloppily tied his tangled mane back into a ponytail, Renji followed the snaking dirt trail that led out of the thicket. He passed the other divisions, greeting his fellow friends, and watching them train while he walked by. As Renji finally made his way into the sixth division barracks, he wondered whether he should visit his captain's office, unsure of how he was supposed to act towards him. Beneath the moonlight in their secret lair Renji's dominant, animalistic nature took a hold, but now in broad daylight Renji felt himself flushing as he thought of thrusting into Byakuya. Mustering up his courage Renji rapped sharply on Byakuya's door and slid it open when he heard the voice from across the door giving him permission to enter.

"Captain," said Renji bowing, his eyes meeting Byakuya's grey ones as he looked up. Byakuya looked flawless as usual, his hair well groomed and silky smooth. There were no dirt smears on his scarf or his white haori, and Byakuya's black shihakusho was well ironed, every crease pressed flat.

"What is it Renji?" asked Byakuya his eyes gazing at Renji's with stony indifference. Renji's heart gave an unpleasant lurch as he surveyed his captain's emotionless mask. Dark thoughts clouded his mind, numbing yesterdays memories as Renji wondered if all Byakuya wanted was sex.

"Ahh...ummm...Why didn't you wake me up?" he blurted, his face flushing. "You just left without saying anything." Byakuya's eyes widened slightly, as he saw the hurt look flash in Renji's chocolate brown eyes. He slowly raised himself from the ornately carved chair, his haori sweeping elegantly as he stood in front of the red-head.

"Renji," he said softly. "I didn't want to disturb you. You looked so peaceful sleeping ."

"But...but you could have woken me up. I thought...I thought...you just wanted to have sex, but I want more than that," Renji finished, his voice cracking.

"Renji," said Byakuya, his deep rich voice filling Renji's ears with hope and desire. "You are over thinking things. I needed to go home, and groom myself before I came into the office. In case you forgot, I'm the sixth division captain and part of the Kuchiki clan. I can't be wandering around with dirty clothes, my hair a mess."

"Well, I would have liked to wake up next to you, and then we could have walked back together. I'm still a mess too," Renji finished, plucking a piece of grass from his obi.

Byakuya leaned in, and brushed a pink petal from Renji's ponytail as he surveyed him with unwavering grey eyes. "I'm sorry I made you worry Renji," he said tenderly, his grey eyes softening.

Renji gulped, his face flaming as Byakuya leaned in and kissed him softly on the mouth. "Captain... I love you," blurted Renji, unable to control his emotions, as those words spilled from his lips.

His eyes widened in terror as he cursed himself silently for allowing his emotions to overwhelm him, but Byakuya just smiled, his long fingers caressing Renji's cheek and said, "I love you too." Relief swept through Renji's body as he felt his knees go weak, and let out the breath of air he was holding in. "You understand that I can't treat you differently in front of everybody else. If I seem indifferent or I dismiss you abruptly, don't feel hurt. Do you understand Renji?"

"Yes captain," said Renji grinning widely.

"Good, you may leave, oh and one more thing, when we're alone, I want you to call me Byakuya." Renji's grin threatened to split his face in half, as he let himself out, a spring in his step as he made his way to the vice captain's office. His heart swelled with joy as he savoured Byakuya's morning kiss, and touched his lips tenderly reliving the moment in his head. _The way those eyes looked into mine. He really has feelings for me._ Feeling invigorated and energetic, Renji went outside looking for a partner to spar with. Ideally he would have liked it to be Byakuya, but Renji understood that Byakuya had to protect his pride and his noble lineage. Renji was willing to get into a relationship with him, even if they had to steal kisses in the moonlight and nowhere else. During the daylight, Renji would just go back to admiring his captain from a distance, and replay the memories of their passionate nights in his mind.

The next few weeks passed by in a hazy, blissful dream for the two men. Both Byakuya and Renji were swamped with paperwork and meetings, barely spending time with one another, yet their spirits were high. A light brush of their hands as they exchanged papers or undressing one another with their eyes as they walked by was agonizing torture, yet sickly sweet. One summer day however, Byakuya summoned Renji to his office unexpectedly, which made Renji just a tad bit nervous. Knocking on the door lightly he entered once Byakuya gave him permission.

"Renji," said Byakuya in his deep, husky voice, causing goose pimples to rise on Renji's skin as savoured the way Byakuya said his name. "Happy birthday," said Byakuya, a sincere smile touching his lips. Renji gaped at Byakuya, as a flood of warmth coursed through his body, filling him with immense happiness.

"Captain, how did you know?" asked Renji the shock slowly ebbing away.

"I make it my business to know my lover's birthday," replied Byakuya. _That sounds so amazing coming out of his mouth, _thought Renji a soft smile touching his lips. "I heard Rukia talking to some of her friends about a birthday gift for you," Byakuya said, interrupting Renji's thoughts. "I would like to give you something."

"Oh! You didn't have to!" exclaimed Renji.

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to," replied Byakuya moving towards the mahogany cabinet next to his desk. Opening the cabinet, Byakuya drew out a beautiful, sleek black box, with a silky maroon bow wrapped across it. Renji humbly took the box, and carefully unwrapped the bow, as Byakuya gazed at Renji with his unblinking eyes. "I hope you like it," he said softly, as Renji opened the box and gaped at the contents inside it. Sitting on a shimmering gold cloth were a pair of sunglasses that Renji had yearned to buy since he had laid eyes on them nearly half a year ago.

"These...I've been wanting...," Renji choked. He was rendered speechless as he traced his finger along the gold rimming on the bottom of the frames, admiring the sleek black shades. He could see his reflection gaping back at him with such sharp clarity, and shards of rainbow coloured light bounced off the rims, as he took the sunglasses out of the box. "This must have cost you a fortune," Renji finally managed, his wide brown eyes gazing at Byakuya in astonishment.

"No, it didn't cost me a fortune Renji, it would have cost _you_ a fortune," replied Byakuya laughing softly. Renji couldn't help but notice that it was the first time he had ever heard his captain laugh. It was a beautiful, breathless laugh that set Renji's heart ablaze as he watched the joy dancing in his captain's shimmering grey eyes.

"Thank you, captain. It's perfect." Renji admitted putting on his sunglasses, turning his head in different directions, getting used to the way things looked through the dark shades.

"What have I told you about calling me when we're alone," he said softly as he strolled towards the red-head, his breath misting the black shades. "I have another gift for you Renji." Byakuya said as he briskly walked towards the window and closed the blinds. "I would like for us to be undisturbed," he said walking towards Renji, his eyes glinting playfully.

"Capt...Byakuya, you can't be serious," Renji said his mouth hanging open. "What if someone knocks?" asked Renji, disbelief showing in his eyes.

"Well, then I suggest you remain silent, and bite your tongue if you have the urge to scream," replied Byakuya huskily as he grabbed Renji's sunglasses off his face, pushing him against the desk.

"Bya..," Byakuya's lips pressed against Renji's protests silencing him, as he slipped his fingers through the top of Renji's shihakusho. Renji shivered, goose pimples rising against his flesh as Byakuya's cool fingertips started playing with his nipple. His other hand made its way to Renji's obi, tearing it off and with swift movements he untied his hakama sliding it down Renji's muscular thighs. Breaking the kiss, he slowly started nibbling on Renji's neck, his lips tracing the dark black patterns on Renji's tanned neck. The red-head arched his back moaning, as Byakuya threw off the top of Renji's shihakusho, revealing his powerfully built body. Byakuya left a trail of small bite marks, following the snaking patters on Renji's tanned body as Renji shivered with pleasure his muscles tensing under Byakuya's kisses. The captain got on his knees, and kissed the bulge in between Renji's thighs as he pulled down his fundoshi revealing Renji's erection. Byakuya could feel himself getting hard as he kissed the swollen tip of Renji's head, getting a loud moan out if him. He took in the pink tip of Renji's head into his mouth, his hot breath making Renji's head swim with desire, and longing. He swirled his tongue, around Renji's head, teasing him, taking great pleasure in feeling Renji spasm. He was at the mercy of his captain this time, his hands snaking their way, grabbing a fistful of Byakuya's silky ebony hair.

"Please...stop...teasing," Renji panted, his tanned face flushed, lust swimming in his almond coloured eyes.

"What would you like me to do?" whispered Byakuya his lips brushing against Renji's tip, as Renji's knees shuddered.

"Your mouth...I want you to take all of it...in your mouth," rasped Renji. Byakuya smirked, taking great pleasure in watching Renji beg, as he took in his entire length. The vice captain let out a loud groan, his hands twisting in Byakuya's raven hair as he lightly started to push his captain's head. Renji's heart thundered against his ribs and his breathing grew harsher as Byakuya moved back and forth rhythmically, his hot breath sending dizzy waves of pleasure throughout Renji's body. Unable to scream out in sweet ecstasy Renji bit his tongue drawing droplets of blood that dribbled down his lips as Byakuya moved faster, Renji's length slamming at the back of his captain's throat. Renji clutched at Byakuya's hair, his knuckles turning white, his breathing laboured as he shuddered violently, and finally exploded in Byakuya's mouth. Byakuya gazed up at Renji though his lashes as he swallowed the white stickiness, wiping the corners of his mouth with a gloved hand. He slowly rose to his feet, and kissed Renji hard on the mouth, licking the little droplets of blood that had trickled down his lips. Byakuya could feel his erection throbbing against Renji's thighs, as he ripped the ponytail from Renji's hair sending a wave of crimson sea tumbling down his back.

He grabbed the red-head forcefully, turning him around, and pushed his head against the desk. Leaning forward he grabbed Renji's hair and pulled his head back, nibbling on his ear, "Do you want me inside you?" he murmured against Renji's ear sending shivers of pleasure down his spine. "Remember, that this is my office, and I am your captain. You are my subordinate now. Do you understand?" he said huskily, his teeth grazing against Renji's neck.

"Yes," Renji moaned, enjoying the scent of Byakuya's hair as it brushed Renji's face, adding a shade of night to Renji's blood red. Byakuya still fully clothed, removed his hakama and undergarments, throwing it in a corner, as his erection sprung free. He wanted nothing more than to thrust himself inside Renji, and smother his screams of agonizing pleasure, ripping him apart, and consuming him like the flames that consumed Byakuya that night. It was retribution, for losing control that night, and letting Renji do as he pleased.

"I won't let you take me like that again. Do you understand Renji?" whispered Byakuya softly, his long gloved fingers stroking Renji's cheek. Renji nodded, his body splayed on his captain's desk, as Byakuya trailed kisses down Renji's spine, tracing his tattoos with his lips, licking the dark patterns. Renji's hair was drenched in sweat, the beads trickling down his back as his breathing became more ragged, his fists clenching tightly around the desk. Byakuya wet his index finger, and eased his way into Renji's entrance, the tight skin around his hole expanding as Byakuya started to pump back and forth. Renji started to moan loudly, but bit his lip, as Byakuya pulled fistfuls of his coarse hair, and whispered "I told you, that you can't scream." He inserted another wet finger inside Renji as Renji bit back a howl of pleasure, his breathing becoming more ragged, his body convulsing with desire. Byakuya took his fingers out and slowly inserted himself inside Renji, moving slowly, getting used to the feeling of being inside another man. The skin around Renji was tight, and Byakuya wanted nothing more than to slam into the man who was bent over on his desk. It took all of Byakuya's self control to not thrust his entire manhood into Renji and rip him apart with burning desire. He began pumping rhythmically, whispering dark desires in Renji's ears, as his muffled gasps encouraged Byakuya to insert his entire length into him. Renji shuddered as Byakuya started thrusting himself, biting Renji's flesh, painting his skin with red bite marks, and groaning as he felt the heat of Renji's skin beneath his fingers. Byakuya began moving faster, his breathing quickened as he slammed hard into Renji, thrusting his hips forward, until Renji could no longer hold back his scream as Byakuya repeatedly slammed into his G-spot, and exploded inside Renji. The relief that swept over the captain, made him go weak in the knees, as he turned Renji over, and kissed him hard on the mouth. Renji was panting heavily, his muscular body glistening with droplets of sweat as he gazed at Byakuya, a lazy grin plastered on his face.

"That was...amazing," Renji finally said breathlessly as he rolled over and picked up his clothes from the floor. Byakuya smirked as he watched Renji dress himself, throwing on his clothes, scrambling around trying to find his hair tie. Byakuya came up from behind Renji, and wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his face in Renji's wild red mane.

"Happy birthday Renji," he murmured against his ear. A warmth such as Renji had never known filled his entire being, his heart brimming with joy as he turned around to face his captain.

"Thank you Byakuya," Renji whispered, cupping Byakuya's face in his hands as he kissed him softly on the lips. "I should probably go though, I promised Rikichi I would help with his shikai."

"I'm the captain Renji," said Byakuya boldly. "I'm the one that tells you what to do."

"I like it when you tell me what to do captain," he replied grinning.

"Are you free tonight?" asked Byakuya. "It's been so long since we went to our place."

"I'll meet you there after work," said Renji.

"Good. You are dismissed," replied Byakuya, wrapping his lips around Renji's once more. After kissing one another goodbye Renji headed back to the vice captain's office, his new expensive sunglasses on his forehead, glinting in the sunlight. Renji felt touched that Byakuya went to such lengths to find out when his birthday was, and managed to get him a thoughtful gift. He had never felt so cared for, and loved by another human being. Being raised in Rukongai, Renji was treated like a stray dog, having to fend for himself as he struggled to survive. The sensation of somebody else caring for him, and treating him so tenderly was new to Renji, and he savoured every moment that he spent with Byakuya. Renji was the only one who knew Byakuya on such an intimate level, his captain's iciness melting when they gazed into each other eyes, the fire burning when their lips touched. That part of Byakuya, would always be his, and there was nothing more that Renji wanted to do than to hold Byakuya in his arms, and kiss away all the pain and sorrow that he had been harbouring for all those years, melting his frozen tears until those aching memories faded into the night sky.

The next few hours passed by in a flurry, and soon Renji found himself walking towards their covert meeting place. It was a new moon tonight, hidden behind the shadow of the Earth, and so the winding pathway seemed darker than usual. When Renji brushed the brambles and branches aside he saw Byakuya sitting under a large cherry blossom tree, a serene smile touching his lips. Renji made his way over to his captain and kissed him softly, "Sorry I'm late," he said lying down on his captains lap.

"That's okay. I came earlier than usual. It's so peaceful here during the summer nights," replied Byakuya, laying a gloved hand on Renji's forehead, tracing his tattoo patterns. Renji closed his eyes, enjoying the touch of his cool fingers. "There's something that I wanted to discuss with you."

"Hmmm...What is it?" replied Renji sleepily.

"I don't want anybody knowing about our relationship."

"I'm okay with that. I thought we already agreed that we wouldn't tell anyone."

Byakuya sighed heavily, his fingers stroking Renji's crimson hair. "It's just...one day I'll have to get married to a woman. The Kuchiki house...needs an heir," Byakuya finished slowly. He felt Renji's back stiffen as he opened his eyes gazing at his captain.

"Can't Rukia get married?" asked Renji his tattooed brows knitting together.

"The elders, especially my grandfather don't really consider her as belonging to the Kuchiki clan." Byakuya replied, a hint of sadness flashing in his eyes.

"But...you're the head of your family. I'm sure nobody would object to the great Kuchiki Byakuya," said Renji laughing.

"It doesn't work that way Renji. When I told them I was going to marry Hisana it was a disaster. The elders were furious with my decision, and tried to sway me by introducing me to suitable women, however I only had eyes for her." Byakuya said quietly. He felt Renji tensing as he spoke about Hisana, his brown eyes filled with doubt and uncertainty. "Renji, I have never loved anybody the way I love you. I never felt Hisana's warmth nor has she ever returned my feelings," said Byakuya softly kissing Renji's brow. "Please don't doubt my feelings for you. I wouldn't have done all the things that I did had I not been sure of the way I felt. I'm not the type of person that play's on someone's emotions." Renji slowly sat up, and gazed into Byakuya's eyes, surveying him unblinkingly, trying to see if there was truth in his words.

He kissed Byakuya very softly on the lips and said, "When I decided that I wanted to be in a relationship with you, I knew what I was getting myself into. If you have to marry somebody and produce an heir, then that's your duty to your family. I wouldn't want to be the one to disgrace or shame you."

"Renji," whispered Byakuya his eyes softening. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Don't worry captain, we can still be together after you get married. I don't mind sharing," he said grinning broadly.

"I don't want it to be that way though," said Byakuya slowly his grey eyes swimming with emotion. "I only want to be yours."

"And you will be. Your heart, mind, soul, all belong to me," said Renji softly as he captured Byakuya's lips in another dizzying kiss. "I don't care if you have sex with a woman. As long as I know that there is nobody else who can make you feel the way I do," Renji whispered. "As long as I'm the only one that sees your vulnerable side, the only one that can burn away all your sorrows and set your heart on fire when I make love to you." Byakuya flushed slightly, as he watched Renji's eyes blazing with fierce love and passion. He leaned in, and as Renji kissed him under the black night, pouring all his tenderness and love into that kiss, Byakuya momentarily forgot about being the head of the Kuchiki clan. His problems that came with the burden of shouldering that title was soon forgotten as Renji swept him in his arms and embraced him, setting his heart ablaze. Byakuya could feel himself melting in Renji's arms, his tongue tracing Byakuya's lips sending waves of dizzying pleasure.

However, unbeknownst to the two men who were caught in a passionate embrace the bushes nearby rustled, and a pair of eyes widened in horror as they watched in secrecy of the events that unfolded under the cherry blossom tree that night.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all the feedback!

Note: Kuchiki Ginrei makes an appearance in this chapter. From what we have seen in the anime/manga he seems like a decent man but we don't know much about him so I created my own rendition of him. He's well...a bit of a bastard let's say lol. Enjoy!

* * *

His silver eyes narrowed as he read the newspaper while sipping on a cup of green tea. Aizen's betrayal had left a nasty taste in his mouth, and while Seireitei was recuperating from the tragic events, he still felt uneasy knowing that the Gotei 13 had someone so conniving amongst their ranks. A sharp rap on the door startled him as he neatly folded the newspaper and placed his empty cup on the small table top.

"Enter," he said coolly. One of the higher-ups from the Kuchiki mansion walked in. He was considerably old, with wispy silver hair, and a hunched back, bent over from age. His beady eyes were hidden by round shaped glasses, and his skin was covered with dark age spots.

"Ginrei-sama," said the man bowing, hunching down even further. "I would like to discuss something of grave importance with you." Ginrei beckoned the older man, and pointed at the cushion in front of him, indicating him to be seated.

"What is it?" asked Ginrei briskly. He was only a few years younger than the man in front of him, yet he had aged well. His long, silky white hair was neatly parted, held together with a beautiful ivory clasp. It fell across his broad shoulders, and framed his slightly wrinkled face. Ginrei was in considerable shape even after retiring from the Gotei 13, and handing over his title to his grandson. His deep-set silver eyes were glinting as he surveyed the older man in front of him.

"It has come to my attention that Byakuya-sama has found himself a...er..a lover I suppose."

Ginrei stiffened, his eyes narrowing dangerously, "I hope it's not some common woman from Rukongai."

"It's much worse than that I'm afraid. It is said that he's...in a supposedly romantic relationship with his vice captain."

"His vice captain?" asked Ginrei, his usually stoic, expressionless face contorted with amusement. "That's impossible. As I recall his vice captain is that man with the red hair, Abarai Renji, I believe is his name." The man sitting in front of Ginrei didn't say a word as he waited for the truth to dawn on the previous head of the Kuchiki clan. Ginrei's eyes narrowed to silver slits as he watched in silence, allowing the news to sink in. "Impossible," he finally said in a deadly whisper. "Why? Why are people spreading around disgusting rumours about my family? Don't they realize that we are the most powerful of the four great noble houses?" he thundered, slamming his fist on the table, rattling the empty cup and knocking it across the table.

"Ginrei-sama, nobody is spreading rumours about the Kuchiki clan. One of our guards came to me late last night. He claimed that he was taking a night time stroll and happened to stumble across a certain...ahh..meeting between Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Byakuya-sama."

"I refuse to believe such trash. I can't believe that he would dare suggest that my own blood and flesh would be caught bedding another man! It's absurd and I will see to it that he is punished. If he was walking through the woods late at night, then he could have easily mistaken my grandson for someone else."

"Ahh...that's the problem Ginrei-sama," said the feeble man, as he pulled out something from the many folds of his robes. "Our guard has proof." He slid the photograph across the desk, and waited for Ginrei's reaction. Ginrei's eyes widened in astonishment, as he took the photo in his trembling hands. There was no doubt about it, the jet black flowing hair decorated with kensaiken pieces, the captain's haori with the sixth division symbol, it most definitely was Byakuya, his pale lips locked around another man's.

Ginrei was shaking with rage, his silver eyes shimmering with fury. "This...this is an abomination! First he gets married to that whore from Rukongai and now...now this..." He threw the photograph on the table, clenching his fists until his knuckles turned white. "When my grandson gets home, tell him that I would like to speak to him immediately," said Ginrei his nostrils flaring. "He has already disgraced this family by marrying that woman and then adopting her sister into this family. I will not allow him to shame us anymore," he finished, his voice quivering with rage.

"As you wish Ginrei-sama," the older man squeaked, as he bowed and took leave. Ginrei was usually a reasonable man who didn't anger easily. Yet, today was the first time he had seen the previous head of the Kuchiki clan so enraged. The man shivered as he thought of Ginrei's merciless eyes, those were the eyes of someone who would do anything in their power to protect the Kuchiki clan, even if it included taking someone else's life.

That evening Byakuya came home a little later than usual after surprising Renji with a traditional Japanese dinner in his office. He carried the warmth of that evening in his heart, remembering the way Renji's face had lit up when he told his vice-captain that he had made the taiyaki himself. As Byakuya walked across the little bridge above the koi pond, little did he know that his happiness would be short lived.

"Good evening Byakuya-sama," greeted the bespectacled, wizened man as Byakuya reached the entrance. Byakuya gave him a curt nod in response, barely glancing at him as he made his way to his chambers. "One moment Byakuya-sama, Ginrei-sama would like a word with you." Byakuya looked down at the small man standing before him, and without so much as a word to him, made his way to his grandfather's chambers. He couldn't possibly fathom why his grandfather wanted to speak to him urgently instead of waiting until tomorrow morning. For the past fifty years, his relationship with his grandfather had been rather rocky, the rift widening after he adopted Rukia into the family. Byakuya rapped sharply on the door and waited until he was told to enter, sliding the door shut firmly behind. His grandfather's back was towards him, gazing at a picture of a younger version of himself hugging a smiling boy with raven hair.

"Everything I have ever done in my life was for this family, for you Byakuya," he replied turning around, his grey eyes boring into his grandson. "I was the one who raised you when your parents died, trained you so that you could become a suitable head for the Kuchiki clan. You have made me proud by becoming a strong captain and a good leader for our house, despite certain incidents in the past. You were young, and infatuated with that woman whom you took as your bride against my wishes, and then adopted her sister into this family even though I refused. I can overlook those incidents, and have come to forgive you eventually."

"Why have you summoned me at this hour?" asked Byakuya in a flat voice.

"It has come to my attention that you are supposedly in love with somebody else. Is this true?" asked Ginrei, his eyes narrowing, sending icy chills down Byakuya's spine.

"I don't know what you are talking about. The only person I have ever loved is Hisana," replied Byakuya apathetically.

Ginrei walked over and stood so close to his grandson that Byakuya could feel the heat of his breath. "Don't lie to me Byakuya." he whispered threateningly.

He fixed his eyes on his grandfather's pale one, staring at him defiantly, "I don't understand what you are asking me." Without taking his eyes off of Byakuya's, his grandfather slowly put his hands in his pockets and retrieved the photograph shoving it in his grandson's face.

"Explain this disgusting photograph," he said coldly. Byakuya grabbed the photograph and his eyes nearly widened in fear._ How? Who? _The muscles in his mouth twitched as he racked his brain for a suitable excuse. There probably wasn't any excuse that would convince Ginrei otherwise, but he would never allow himself to admit the truth.

"It's obviously a sick joke. I'm assuming it was conducted by someone who despises me, and wants to spread nasty false rumours," said Byakuya coolly. "I wouldn't be surprised if they enlisted in the help of someone who was excellent at photography. How have you come by this photograph?"

Ginrei's eyes glistened with rage, as he raised his hand and cuffed his grandson across the face. Byakuya reeled back from the blow, his face stinging where his grandfather had struck him. "A guard," he spat. "One of our guards took this photograph of you! Why are you doing this to our family?" Without waiting for an answer his grandfather raged on, "I want you to end this sinful relationship, do you understand? I think it's time we find you a suitable wife, someone of noble birth who can become the mother of the 29th head of the Kuchiki family."

"I'm young, and in no rush to get married," he replied, glaring as he fingered the spot where his grandfather had struck him.

"I'm warning you, end this relationship before it's too late."

"Is that all you wished to tell me?" asked Byakuya coldly.

"Byakuya, you are behaving like a child! I'm trying to protect the reputation of this family, the reputation that you tarnished when you married that woman. But this! This is something that I cannot accept," said his grandfather seething with rage.

"Is that all?" asked Byakuya in a deadpan voice.

"You will regret it, if you don't heed my warnings Byakuya," said his grandfather softly. "I'm trying to do my duty as the previous head of the Kuchiki family, something you should be doing.''

Byakuya continued to remain motionless, his grey eyes betraying no emotion as he surveyed his grandfather. Giving him a disgusted look, Ginrei turned his back towards his grandson, dismissing him. Turning on his heel Byakuya marched out of his grandfather's chamber, slamming the door shut behind him. He was trembling, his palms clammy as he staggered to his bed chamber. The terror that had gripped Byakuya rattled him to the core, as his grandfather's cruel eyes swam before him, threatening and unforgiving. He was stunned that someone had found out about their relationship, even though they went through painstaking lengths to hide it. Byakuya didn't think anybody would bother walking deep into the woods so late at night, and had assumed that his meeting spot with Renji would remain undiscovered. He clenched his fists, forcing himself to take in deep breaths to calm the pounding in his heart. Just when he had found happiness once more, it was shattered, all because he was the head of the Kuchiki family. Byakuya slid open the door to his bedroom, and slumped on the futon, burying himself between the sheets. There were a multitude of emotions swimming inside him, as he pondered the gravity of the situation, wondering what would happen if he chose to ignore Kuchiki Ginrei's words. He closed his eyes, placing a slender finger on his temples, rubbing at the throbbing ache that was growing larger by the minute. Ginrei was a man who was not to be toyed with, especially when it comes to matters of the Kuchiki name. Byakuya knew that in order to protect Renji there was no other option but to end their relationship. As long as Byakuya knew that Renji would be out of harm's way, that was all the strength he needed to tell Renji that they could no longer be together. He gulped, thinking of their first night under the moonlight, remembering the hunger in Renji's eyes, and the touch of his hands on Byakuya's skin. Just thinking about the way Renji had so tenderly caressed his body, and whispered the words that he yearned to hear, was enough to slightly soften Byakuya's resolve. He squeezed his eyes tightly, willing the image of Renji out of his head and eventually fell into a restless stupor that night, his mind filled with thoughts of his vice captain and Ginrei's threats ringing in his ears.

Byakuya woke up the next morning, his face haggard and drawn. He stared at himself in the mirror, and grimaced at the reflection that gazed back at him. He washed his face with cool water, hoping the redness and swelling in his eyes would go away by the time he had to leave for work. He took longer than usual to get dressed, his hands were trembling as he combed his hair, struggling to put the kenseikan pieces on. After wrapping his scarf around him and throwing on his haori Byakuya resumed his emotionless mask and left for the sixth division headquarters. After turning it over in his mind last night, he had finally come to the painful decision that it would be best to end his relationship with Renji. Once he had arrived in the sixth division barracks, he quickly scanned the crowd, and spotted the flaming red-head laughing with some of the seated officers. A pang of guilt, flashed through Byakuya as he watched Renji smiling without a care in the world, oblivious of the events that were to follow shortly.

"Renji, I would like a word in my office."

"Of course captain Kuchiki," replied Renji cheerfully. They walked in silence, Byakuya distracted by thoughts of how he should start the conversation.

Renji glanced over, concern in his eyes, "Is everything okay?" he asked. Byakuya ignored him, yet Renji could tell that something was wrong. Byakuya's grey eyes were tinged with red, his face unusually pale and tense.

Sliding the door open Byakuya let Renji enter first and firmly shut the door behind him. "Renji," he said, his back facing Renji. "Let's end our relationship."

Renji's heart lurched as he felt his breath leave his chest. "What...what are you talking about Byakuya?" he stammered.

Byakuya turned around, his grey eyes clouded with pain. "I...I should never have agreed to this. It was a terrible mistake on my part. I don't...I don't love you. I never have. I just used you for sex, because you are so vulnerable."

Renji gaped at Byakuya, "What are you talking about? Do you expect me to believe that garbage? What's going on? Byakuya..." Renji's eyes widened with apprehension as he met Byakuya's sorrowful grey one.

"I can't...we can't," Byakuya said, his voice taking on a hard edge, as he continued to gaze at Renji.

"What's going on? We were fine these few weeks, and now you march me in to your office and say you want to end our relationship!" growled Renji, his voice growing louder with every word.

Byakuya scowled, "Don't take that tone with me Renji. This is for your own good." He contemplated telling Renji the truth, wondering what the young man's reaction would be if he knew that some of the elders of the Kuchiki manor had discovered their dark secret.

Renji clenched his fists, his brown eyes wounded and confused as he waited for an explanation. "Won't you tell me? I know that something is wrong! I have the right to know Byakuya. I'm not a child that needs to be sheltered and protected from the truth. Unlike you, I've suffered ever since I was a kid, struggling to survive in Rukongai."

Byakuya flinched, his mouth set in a hard line as he held Renji's eyes. It pained Byakuya when Renji talked about his life in Rukongai, living day by day, with no gurantee of waking up alive the next day. The suffering of his childhood was something that Byakuya wished he could erase from his lover's life, so that Renji wouldn't be haunted by his past.

"My grandfather...," he started slowly. "One of my guards, saw us a few nights ago. He took a picture of us as proof and showed it to my grandfather. You don't know my grandfather...he threatened you. He said that if I didn't end this "sinful" relationship that he would make sure we were sorry. I think he wants me to get married as quickly as possible. I just...don't know what to do," Byakuya, finished quietly.

"I'm not afraid of Ginrei," snorted Renji folding his arms across his chest and staring at Byakuya defiantly. "If it makes him happy, you can tell him that we are no longer seeing each other, and that you are willing to marry whomever he wants you to marry."

"He isn't stupid Renji. He will either know I'm lying, or he will set up spies to make sure that we aren't meeting in secret."

"He can't very well set up spies in your office can he?" asked Renji smirking slightly.

"This isn't a matter that should be joked about Renji," replied Byakuya, anger flashing in his eyes.

Renji slowly walked towards Byakuya, and wrapped his arms around his waist. "We'll figure something out okay," he said gently. "Besides we still need to be around each other, you are my captain after all."

"He will probably find a way to have you transferred to another division," replied Byakuya flatly, untangling himself from Renji's embrace.

"He doesn't have the authority to do that Byakuya," said Renji.

"He'll find a way," replied Byakuya, his answer leaving no room for argument.

Heaving a sigh Renji took Byakuya's cool fingers in his hands, "You worry too much. Like I said, what can Ginrei do to me? I'm strong, you know that don't you? I can protect myself, so don't worry about me. I don't want to throw away something this good. What you and I have is the real deal, and I am prepared to take down all of Seiretei for you." Byakuya watched Renji, his words rang hollow in his ears, even though Renji genuinely meant them. Nobody knew Kuchiki Ginrei better than his grandson himself, and Byakuya was certain that his happiness with Renji was quickly going to come to an end.

"You know that I didn't want anybody finding out about our relationship," said Byakuya quietly.

"Yeah, except now a few people know and so what?"

"These aren't just a few people in Seiretei! These are members of my family!" cried Byakuya exasperated.

"You can still perform your duty to the Kuchiki family, but I still want to be a part of your life as your lover.

"Renji, you don't understand. By continuing to be with me, you are putting your life at risk, and as your captain and lover I can't have you doing that for me."

"You are the one that I will gladly lay down my life for," whispered Renji softly, brushing a lock of Byakuya's hair.

Byakuya flushed slightly, gazing into Renji's eyes, the warmth coursing through his body as he let himself be lulled by Renji's words. He so desperately wanted to believe Renji and to live out the rest of his days waking up to the man that he had fallen in love with.

"Renji...we need to stop meeting at our usual place, and make them think we aren't seeing one another. From now on we have to maintain a distant and profesional relationship as captain and vice captain."

"It's awfully hard to stay away from you if you keep summoning me to your office," murmured Renji leaning in.

"Renji," Byakuya warned, pushing him firmly.

Heaving a sigh Renji stepped back from his captain, "I'll try my hardest, but I'm not making any promises," he replied grinning broadly.

Byakuya frowned, "You're taking this to lightly."

"I think you are too cautious captain. You need to loosen up and enjoy the moment for what its worth."

"It's hard to do that, being the head of the Kuchiki house. I have to adhere to certain rules and uphold my honour. I wish you could be more understanding of that."

"I'm sorry, I'll try my hardest Byakuya," Renji said in a more serious tone, his eyes losing the playful glint that was present a few minutes ago.

Byakuya nodded in response, "You should get back to your office Renji."

"Yes captain!" replied Renji enthusiastically saluting Byakuya. Byakuya laughed softly as he watched Renji stand tall and proud.

"You look really silly Renji."

"Yeah I figured," said Renji grinning broadly. "Hey... just...don't think too much on what Ginrei said okay?"

"I'll try not to," replied Byakuya as Renji turned around and let himself out. The sense of discomfort that had previously entered Byakuya's chest had now left, making his heart feel lighter as he watched Renji walking away.

For the next several days, Byakuya refused to spend more than a minute alone with his vice captain. Their nightly meetings were abandoned and Byakuya never summoned Renji to his office, unless it was specific to work. He refused to kiss him in their office, or embrace him or even speak to him about his feelings. In fact, Byakuya went back to treating Renji like he was just a subordinate and nothing more. Renji was growing increasingly frustrated by Byakuya's abrupt shift in mood and started wondering whether he would ever get to kiss his captain again. One evening however, Byakuya summoned Renji to his office, which instilled hope in the vice captain as he eagerly made his way to Byakuya's office.

"Enter," replied Byakuya as Renji stepped inside and bowed. "Renji, captain Ukitake requires that we go to his office. There is something that he wishes to discuss with us."

"Byakuya," said Renji softly.

"You will address me by my rightful title Renji," he said coldly.

"This is absurd! We are in your office, and I doubt your granddaddy's spies are hiding in your cabinet!" Byakuya rose from his chair and walked towards Renji, his steely grey eyes narrowing as he stood an inch away from his vice captain. He leaned in and kissed Renji hard on the mouth.

"There, are you happy now?" he asked curtly. Renji grinned, as he wrapped his arms around Byakuya's waist and captured Byakuya's soft lips in a passionate kiss. It had been nearly a week since Renji had kissed his captain, and working in such close quarters without being able to express his affections was excruciating. Byakuya felt his knees go weak as Renji bit his lip, sending waves of pleasure, that rippled through his body. "Renji," murmured Byakuya against his lips. "Please, let's stop, we have to..." Renji silenced Byakuya's protests, and soon all was forgotten as Byakuya lost himself in Renji's embrace, his passionate kiss setting his blood on fire.

Renji and Byakuya eventually broke off their kiss, panting slightly and as Renji straightened his captain's silver-white scarf a flood of warmth rushed through Byakuya as he watched his vice captain, a soft smile touching his lips. "Shall we go Byakuya?" asked Renji. Byakuya nodded in response and the two men left the sixth division barracks, and headed towards the thirteenth division. It was a warm summer evening, the orange-red sun was making its daily detour across the sky, settling itself on the horizon. Their long shadows painted the dirt road black as they strolled towards Ukitake's office, enjoying the breeze that rustled through the trees. A soft smile touched Byakuya's lips as Renji told him an amusing joke in his animated voice, gesturing wildly as he burst out in laughter at the punch line. A member of another division gawked at Byakuya when he saw him smiling, and Byakuya quickly resumed his stoic expression. It was the first time since the incident with his grandfather that Byakuya had felt at ease.

All of a sudden, through his peripheral vision Byakuya saw a dark shadow flash across the trees. He stopped walking abruptly, his head snapping up, as he peered through the green leaves. "Captain? What's wrong?" asked Renji turning around to face Byakuya.

"Nothing," Byakuya finally replied as he slowly lowered his eyes. "I'm just tired and thought I saw something."

"Oh. It was probably just a squirrel or a bird. Don't be so paranoid," said Renji playfully punching him.

"You are acting too casual with me, even though we are in public Renji," Byakuya warned.

"Ahh, sorry about that captain," replied Renji, his boisterous laughter filling the evening air. Byakuya couldn't help but laugh softly as he watched Renji's brown eyes crinkle with amusement.

That was when he saw it again, another flash of darkness in the bushes and a glint of silver, as a blur rushed towards them. "Renjiiii! Watch out!" screamed Byakuya as he shoved his vice captain aside. Before Byakuya had time to turn to his attacker, the silver blade pierced his chest, and a cry of pain escaped Byakuya's lips as he dropped to his knees. Meanwhile, Renji had crashed on the pavement, his face making contact with the dirt floor. He groaned, confused as to what just happened, and rubbed his sore head as he slowly rolled over. His eyes widened in terror as he saw Byakuya's raven hair spilling across his shoulders, his kenseikan pieces littered on the ground. The blood was seeping through his white haori, as he clutched a blade wedged in his chest, his breath coming out in ragged gasps.

"Byakuya!" shouted Renji as he ran towards his captain, just as Byakuya fell in his arms. Sheer terror grappled Renji as he tried to remove the blade that was lodged in his captain's chest. Byakuya gazed at Renji with his glassy eyes, helplessly moving his lips unable to make a sound. "Please...please don't speak," Renji whispered, his brown eyes filling with horror as he held Byakuya in his arms, watching the blood paint the dirt road. "I'm...I'm going to get help okay," he said his voice trembling as he softly laid Byakuya on the ground. "I won't forgive you, if you die on me," he said shakily as he ran towards the thirteenth division headquarters screaming for help. Byakuya's eyes were starting to blur as he saw a man with long silky white hair come out from the thirteenth division barracks.

_So much blood. It's everywhere. Even more than that time that I had saved Rukia. _Byakuya could feel himself at death's door, the warmth escaping from his body for the last time as he closed his eyes, Renji's voice drifting off into the summer sky


	10. Chapter 10

Renji watched in horror as the fourth division squad wheeled Byakuya into the emergency room. The blood had painted his white haori red, and his breathing was shallow, a painful rasp that escaped through his parched lips. His pale face was covered in droplets of sweat, and his silky black hair lay limp, sticking to his wet cheeks. Renji wanted nothing more than to grasp his hands, and brush the wet locks of hair from his face. His heart was thundering against his chest, the anxiety and terror threatening to consume him, burning him to cinders till there was nothing but blackness left. The guilt was gnawing at him, clawing through his heart as Renji slumped on a chair in the waiting room, his face buried in his hands. _I should have listened to him, and been more careful. Instead I acted like everything was okay. If anything happens to Byakuya...I will never forgive myself. _A lump started forming in his throat as the tears threatened to spill from his almond coloured eyes. He wanted to curl himself into a ball and weep for the man who would have died for his lover's carelessness, yet he knew that he couldn't fall apart in the fourth division barracks.

"Renji," said a soft voice, placing a sturdy hand on his shoulders. Renji lifted his head, and met Ukitake's concerned eyes. "I'm sure Byakuya will pull through. Don't worry about him."

"Rukia...Rukia must know," Renji said hoarsely.

"Yeah, someone went to notify her. She'll be here soon." Renji nodded in response, and gazed listlessly outside the window.

"Unohana is the one that will be treating him, so don't look so glum Renji. Everything will be okay." Renji nodded mutely, the words unable to form in his mouth. He spent the next hour wandering restlessly around the waiting room, his stomach twisted in knots as he waited for Unohana to bring him news of Byakuya. Every time he closed his eyes, he pictured Byakuya's limp body on the stretcher, the blood gushing from his open wound. Renji felt the bile rising in his throat, and nearly hurled as he started imagining the funeral, Byakuya's beautiful body buried beneath mounds of dirt, rotting away for all of eternity.

"Renji!" an anxious voice called out, thankfully interrupting him. "Nii-sama? What happened to him?" Rukia's large round eyes were filled with fear as she rushed towards Renji, looking for answers. "What happened?!" she demanded, frustrated by Renji's lack of response as he continued to stare down at her lifelessly. "Renji!"

"Your brother was stabbed by somebody when he and Abarai Renji were on their way to my division," replied Ukitake, swooping in to save Renji from having to answer.

"Stabbed?" Rukia asked in disbelief. "By who? Why?"

"Nobody knows the details. He was with Abarai at the time, and when I heard shouts I came out and saw Abarai yelling for help."

"Renji, who was it? Did you see?" asked Rukia earnestly, shaking Renji's arm.

"Uhh..no...I just saw...I saw nothing," gulped Renji.

"What do you mean? You were there weren't you? Right next to nii-sama?"

"Yeah...but it all happened so fast...I...couldn't see the attacker's face," he croaked.

"Byakuya might have seen something," said Ukitake reassuringly.

"But what if...what if it's serious?" asked Rukia, her voice trembling.

_This is all my fault. If Rukia loses the only family she has...it's because of me. _Renji clenched his fists, repulsed at the idea that he could bring such pain to his childhood friend. His chest tightened, and his eyes started burning from the unshed tears as Byakuya's smiling face swam before his eyes.

"I...I need air," Renji said hoarsely as he staggered outside the fourth division barracks. Once he was outside he sprinted towards the forest, the tears falling from his face. _Byakuya was right. We should have ended this. In the end we aren't meant to be together. I'll just end up causing too much pain for him and Rukia. _Renji dashed through the forest, ignoring the branches that whipped his face, and snagged at his clothes until finally he collapsed near the trunk of the cherry blossom tree where they first realized their feelings. He was panting heavily, his face damp with tears and sweat, as he clutched his chest and slumped against the trunk of the tree, the tears flowing freely from his eyes. He didn't know how long he stayed in the same position for, but eventually the tears had dried on his face, leaving him with nothing but hollow emptiness inside. Stretching his cramped legs, Renji slowly made his way back to the fourth division barracks, praying that Unohana would be able to save Byakuya. When Renji finally made his way to the visitor's room, he saw Rukia seated near the window sipping on a cup of tea.

"Rukia, have you heard anything yet?"

"Nii-sama's injuries aren't life threatening, but his conditions haven't stabilized yet." A gush of relief swept through Renji as he exhaled the breath of air he was holding in.

"Well that's good right? Will he be okay?" asked Renji anxiously.

"It looks like he will be okay, but I still don't want to leave, not until his conditions have stabilized."

"Okay, I'll stay here with you."

"That's okay Renji, you should get some sleep."

"No, it's fine," said Renji, dismissing Rukia's suggestion. _If it weren't for me Byakuya wouldn't even be here. _

Rukia was studying him carefully, her violet coloured eyes gazing at him over the rim of her teacup. "Renji, is there something that you aren't telling me?"

Renji looked up startled, "Uh..no...there's nothing," he replied uncertainly. "It's just...I don't understand why anybody would attack the captain," he lied, unable to meet her eyes.

"I don't understand it either," said Rukia, giving him a puzzled look. "I guess we'll find out more, once nii-sama wakes up."

_I'm scum...I can't even be truthful towards her. _He wanted to scream, _"It's my fault that Byakuya could have died. It's because he tried to protect me!"_ There were so many words that were screaming to be let out, yet Renji sat in stony silence, the words he wanted to say remained unsaid.

Just before dawn broke through the sky, Unohana walked out of the emergency room, a soft smile on her face. "Captain Kuchiki's conditions have stabilized. We will have to keep him for a few more days in order to run some tests, and to make sure that he rests well."

Renji and Rukia both heaved sighs of relief once Unohana had told them the words that they wanted to hear. "Thank you captain Unohana," said Rukia gratefully. "When will we be able to see him?"

"You can see him tomorrow afternoon. Please go home and rest. I know the both of you had a long and anxious day." Bidding her farewell and thanking her once more, Renji and Rukia left the fourth division headquarters and headed off to their separate divisions. The sun had almost risen above the horizon, tinting the sky with lilac and gold as Renji trudged to the sixth division barracks. His red rimmed eyes were burning with exhaustion and Renji had to force himself to stay awake as he stumbled into the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast. He had spent most of the night feeling anxious over Byakuya's condition that he didn't notice how tired he was until he was reassured on Byakuya's state of health.

He was hesitant to reveal any information to the other members of the division regarding the attack, unsure of what he was supposed to say. However, Renji need not have worried about what to say, for rumors started to spread like wildfire, and whispers followed him whenever he walked in the hallway, only to be silenced when he glanced over. While some of the members mustered up their courage and asked him about yesterday's occurrences, most of the members avoided him and continued to whisper amongst themselves. The rumors that were circulating in the sixth division were bound to spread even further, to the other division as well, and Renji dreaded how farfetched they were. "The captain was attacked by a wild ferocious animal that moved with such swiftness that it was impossible to see." "Aizen's minions are attacking one captain at a time." Another rumour which left a foul taste in his mouth was, "The captain was attacked by an envious member of their own squad." Who this "envious" member could be, nobody dared say. Suspicious eyes surveyed him as Renji made his way back to the office carrying a stack Byakuya's paperwork that had to be completed. After all he was the only one that was with Byakuya during the time of the attack, and while he and Byakuya reconciled with one another, everyone else remembered the overly zealous red-head from Rukongai, who had his best friend taken away from him and held such resentment towards the Kuchiki clan. Nobody was likely to forget that detail, not to mention the number of times that Renji had declared that one day he will be strong enough to defeat the captain. Frustrated by the false rumours that were circulating throughout the sixth division, Renji called a short meeting outside to brief the squad on the unfortunate events of yesterday evening.

Clearing his throat nervously in front of the curious crowd Renji unfolded a small slip of paper and started to read, "Captain Kuchiki is currently recovering in the fourth division headquarters and will be back in the office by next week. Unfortunately, we currently have no information on the attacker, and authorities are looking into it." He folded the piece of paper and slipped it into his sleeves, scanning the crowd.

"Didn't you see who attacked him vice captain Abarai," piped a voice from the crowd. "You were right next to him weren't you?"

Renji had prepared himself for this question, knowing that somebody would ask. "I was not able to see the attacker's face as it was hidden. The attacker rushed towards us and by the time we figured out what was going on the captain was stabbed."

"Was anybody else in the vicinity?

"Are there any witnesses apart from yourself and the captain?"

"Why would anybody attack the captain?"

Renji raised his hands signalling for everybody to calm down. Once the murmurs had died down and all eyes were directed at him he spoke, "There were no witnesses apart from us. The captain and I were heading towards the thirteenth division barracks when a figure wearing a hood rushed towards him," Renji lied smoothly. "I understand that everyone is on edge, but please stop spreading false rumours about what happened that evening. As I mentioned previously the authorities are currently investigating the situation. In addition, thanks to captain Unohana, captain Kuchiki is on his way to recovery and will be discharged within a few days." The crowd stirred, as Renji finished his speech, several voices floating into the afternoon sky.

"We won't forgive anybody who dares to mock the sixth division!"

"We need to find out who would attack captain Kuchiki!"

Shouts and cries of encouragement echoed through the sixth division headquarters as the squad was renewed with determination, their shadows of doubt cast aside. Renji sighed mentally, grateful that he didn't have to deal with the accusatory stares, and awkward questions that were surely to follow had he not held this meeting. The rest of the afternoon sailed smoothly, the squad resuming their daily activities as if their captain were present, and the cloud of suspicion that hung around Renji had vanished altogether. He spent most of the day indoors, wanting to finish up on his own paperwork as quickly as possible, and doing whatever he could for Byakuya's pile. The hours crawled by as Renji checked the clock every fifteen minutes, mentally willing time to pass by faster. Despite the massive amount of paperwork he had to deal with, Renji was easily distracted, his mind clouded with thoughts of Byakuya. He wanted nothing more than to rush into his arms, and shower him with kisses, to hold him close and apologize a thousand times over for all the pain he had caused him.

Several hours later, Renji threw down his quill, and stretched his cramped legs. Rising from his desk, he quickly gathered the stack of papers that belonged to his captain and made his way over to Byakuya's office to drop them off. He hurriedly locked the office, and left the sixth division headquarters, walking at a brisk pace towards the fourth division.

His hands were trembling slightly as he burst through the front door and stopped a fourth squad member, "What are captain Kuchiki's conditions? What room is he in? Can I see him?" he demanded.

Hanatarou looked up at Renji smiling nervously, "We ran a few tests, and the results are good. He has been making good progress in the last 24 hours. I'll show you to his room." Renji followed Hanatarou through a long stretch of hallway, his anxiety mounting as he drew closer to Byakuya's room. "Here you go vice captain Abarai," he said as he knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, captain Kuchiki, vice captain Abarai is here to see you," squeaked the young man as he opened the door, allowing Renji to catch his first glimpse of Byakuya since the accident.

Byakuya was propped against a pillow, a soft smile touched his lips as Renji entered the room and plopped himself on Byakuya's bed once he heard the door close behind him. "Renji," said Byakuya, his eyes twinkling with joy as he grasped Renji's hands. "I have missed you."

"I'm so glad you're okay," said Renji, softly kissing Byakuya's fingertips. Byakuya was wearing a pale blue hospital gown, his bandaged torso peeking through the folds of his robes. Renji glanced at Byakuya's chest, his eyes shifting away quickly and looked into Byakuya's vibrant eyes.

"I hope they have been feeding you well."

"Actually, I'm not used to mediocre hospital food," replied Byakuya frowning slightly.

A small smile tugged at the corner of Renji's mouth as he watched the disapproving look on his captain's face. "Has Rukia been here to see you yet?"

"She came earlier today, and even brought some treats," replied Byakuya reaching over to grab a box that was sitting on top of his drawer. "It actually tastes really good, here try one," Byakuya pulled out a strange looking cookie from the box and handed it to Renji who stared at it with amusement.

"Ahhh...this is in the shape of that seaweed ambassador isn't it?"

"Not only that, but it's actually banana flavoured," said Byakuya happily, taking a bite out of the chunky cookie, making sure that the crumbs didn't get on his hospital gown. Renji bit the head of the cookie and to his surprise, his mouth exploded with rich flavours of cinammon, and banana.

"This is really good!"

"Don't sound so surprised Renji," said Byakuya scowling.

"It just...the shape kind of made me a little skeptical," said Renji meekly as Byakuya's scowled deepened.

"Ahhh! But it's delicious!" said Renji nervously wolfing down the last bite of the cookie as Byakuya continued to scowl.

"You look...good...healthy," Renji finished hesitantly.

"I thought you would say that more enthusiastically Renji. What's the matter?"

"It's...it's all my fault," said Renji quietly.

"That's not true. It was my grandfather's fault."

"How do you know that for sure?"

"I saw the Kuchiki emblazon on the sleeve," replied Byakuya sighing heavily.

"Your grandfather is a terrifying man. To want to have someone killed that desperately," said Renji shuddering slightly.

"I just can't believe that Ginrei would go to such lenghts to have us apart. Attacking a vice captain is treason and something that the sixth division squad does not tolerate," finished Byakuya angrily.

"It's because of me...that you are in this state. I was the one that was supposed to have been attacked. Not you! You could have died!"

"But I didn't, and that's what matters," said Byakuya firmly. "It could just as easily been you who died," he added quietly.

"Byakuya...I've been doing some thinking," started Renji slowly. "You were right, we should have ended our relationship that day when you told me your grandfather had found out. I couldn't bear if something happened to you because of my recklessness," he said solemnly.

"So...no pretending...You actually want to end our relationship?" asked Byakuya slowly.

"I think...it would be best, don't you think? If you had died while trying to protect me, I don't know what I would have done. I couldn't live with myself, knowing that you risked your life because of my stubborness"

"Ginrei warned me, and I chose to ignore it. I put you at risk, and I can't have that happening again." said Byakuya quietly tightening his grip on Renji's hands.

Renji gulped, trying to rid the painful lump that was rising in his throat, "I was acting too casual with you. Laughing and punching, telling you jokes which made you laugh too. Before we started seeing each other we never would have acted that way."

Byakuya shook his head, "Don't blame yourself for everything Renji. It was my fault too."

"No...if only I had listened to you from the beginning, then this wouldn't have happened."

Byakuya heaved a frustrated sigh, and ran his fingers through his tangled black hair. "Being born into the Kuchiki clan...is like a curse. Not being able to love whomever I chose to is painful," he said bitterly.

"I'll always be a part of your life as your vice captain Byakuya," said Renji tenderly.

"It's not the same. I want to spend the rest of my life with you openly, without having to hide, and steal kisses under the moonlight."

"But we can't do that Byakuya...We just can't. Not in this lifetime," he replied sadly. Byakuya placed his hand on Renji's cheek, gazing longingly into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry...I should have never agreed to be with you in the first place."

Renji clenched his jaws letting his captain's heartbreaking words sink in. "I...I don't want to be a burden to you, or your family, yet I know that I am. I was the one that came onto you so strongly that first night we trained." He gulped, the muscles in his throat tightening, making it impossible to swallow.

"Renji," said Byakuya huskily, interrupting Renji's thoughts. "You are the first person I have truly ever loved. Before you entered my life, I was aimlessly wandering around unable to feel anything but grief for over 50 years. I have never known a love like yours, a love that burned all my frozen tears, and melted the icy walls I have built inside. You have shown me what true love is, and the memories that I have shared with you under those moonlit nights will be etched into my heart. I will never stop loving you, for as long as I live," Byakuya finished softly his eyes swimming with pain and sorrow as he leaned in and gently kissed Renji on the mouth. Renji cupped Byakuya's face, pouring all his love and tenderness into that one last kiss, allowing himself to get lost one last time in the swirls of passion that embraced them.

"I love you Byakuya," murmured Renji against Byakuya's lips.

"I love you too Renji," he whispered softly, running his fingers against the black patterns on Renji's neck for the last time. Renji and Byakuya leaned in, their foreheads touching one another's, as they interlocked fingers, and continued to hold each other, whispering tender words for the last time.

By the time Renji left the fourth division headquarters, the sun had disappeared behind the horizon, replaced by the dark blanket of night. Gloomy, dark clouds covered the moon, and flashes of lightning lit up the pavement as Renji caught a glimpse of his hunched shadow trudging towards the sixth division. The loneliness he felt was a fresh wound, throbbing with every step that he took, an ache that would eventually dull with time. The fat droplets of rain fell on his face, and Renji welcomed the coolness as it washed away the painful memories of the night. Renji contemplated being transferred to another division, afraid that the pain would be torturous if he had to work in such close proximity with Byakuya. He gently touched his lips, remembering little details about Byakuya; the way his soft raven hair tumbled down his back contrasting beautifully with his pale face, the way his kisses tasted like cherry blossoms, and winter, setting Renji's body on fire, the way his grey eyes would soften when they gazed into Renji's, probing into his soul. Renji felt the muscles in his throat tightening as his eyes started burning with tears. He allowed himself to cry, letting the rain wash away the tears, praying that time would heal the pain. It was a burning pain that ripped at his insides, an open wound swimming with acid, eroding his heart to black dust.

Renji finally stumbled into the sixth division barracks, his eyes glazed over with exhaustion from the emotionally harrowing events of the day. He wearily made his way to his bed chambers, wanting the gentle tendrils of slumber to rock him to sleep, so that for a short few hours he could be free of the throbbing ache in his chest. However, as Renji approached his room he could hear nervous voices in the hallway, and someone pounding on a door. He frowned wondering why there was such a racket at his hour of the night, and turning the corner he realized why. Several members of the sixth division were awakened by the loud hammering noise as they loitered in the hallway rubbing the sleep from their eyes. But what Renji noticed later, made his heart leap in his throat, every in fibre in his body quivering with anxiety, harmonizing perfectly with one another, telling him to RUN. But, it was too late and a pair of cold grey eyes landed on his, the blood in Renji's veins turning to ice as Ginrei slowly sauntered towards him. Two massive guards followed on either side, towering over the previous sixth division captain as they glared menacingly at Renji.

Clearing his throat one of them retrieved a slip of paper from his pocket, and started reading, "Abarai Renji, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of the sixth division captain and head of the Kuchiki clan; Kuchiki Byakuya-sama. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." A pair of thick, muscular hands grabbed Renji's wrists and cuffed them while the onlookers gaped in horror, watching their vice captain get arrested. Renji was struck dumb, the words unable to form on his lips, as his eyes widened in astonishment. The guard shoved him roughly, forcing Renji to walk in front of him, while Renji silently screamed in terror, praying that this was a nightmare or a cruel joke. Yet, as Renji struggled to place one foot in front of the other, his eyes met those of Kuchiki Ginrei's, and Renji knew in an instant that this was no joke. For Ginrei's eyes were narrowed to slits, cruel and cold as they bored into Renji's, promising him that mercy was not his forte.


	11. Chapter 11

The icy numbness enclosed Renji's being, every pore in his body filled with burning ice as Renji sat in his dank cell shivering despite the humid summer morning. A slice of moldy bread, and a jug of water remained untouched throughout the night as Renji sat on his hard bed, his hands wrapped around his knees, rocking back and forth slowly. After being thrown into his cell, Renji screamed, begging to be let out, kicking the guards, and receiving a bloody nose in return. His screams of terror went unheard throughout the night, until his voice became hoarse, and Renji slumped on to the bed, unable to feel anything. He wasn't sure how Byakuya would sort out this mess, but after convincing himself that this was a ridiculous misunderstanding Renji was able to calm himself down, until the numbness overtook his consciousness and there was nothing left to feel.

The clank of keys on metal startled Renji as he looked up blearily at the guard opening his cell. "Umm vice captain Abarai," said the man hesitantly, "You haven't touched your food." Renji gave him a blank stare, his lifeless brown eyes gazing at the guard with indifference. The guard slowly entered the room to replenish a fresh jug of water, and bring him a piece of stale bread. Once he had locked the door, and the jangling of keys faded away, Renji bolted towards the floor, and wolfed down the piece of hard bread, taking large gulps from the jug, until neither a single drop nor a crumb was left. He was famished even after his morning breakfast, and while his eyelids begged for relief, Renji was not able to sleep no matter how long he closed his eyes for. Renji was treated like a criminal, given bread and water twice a day, and allowed to use the bathroom three times a day while two guards escorted him.

_This is what I get for falling in love...For falling in love, I'm thrown in jail and beaten to a bloody pulp, my honour as vice captain tarnished, nobody here to turn to. _Time crawled as Renji shielded himself from the thin stream of sunlight pouring through the bars in his windows. He refused to get up from off the floor, and curled himself into a ball, watching a black spider spinning a web in a corner of the ceiling. Eventually he dozed off to sleep, only to be plagued with haunting nightmares of Byakuya's death, and waking up silently screaming, his body shivering violently as the droplets of sweat trickled down his body. He wanted to weep in Byakuya's arms, yet the tears had shriveled up, the droplets evaporating from his heart once he had let the numbness inside, letting it envelop him in a blanket of nothingness.

After what seemed like hours Renji once again heard the jangling of key, yet he refused to turn around, not wanting to see his own squad members shifting their pity filled eyes away from him. "Vice captain Abarai, you have a visitor," said the guard. Renji's heart leapt to his throat, "Bya," he whispered, his eyes shimmering with hope as he turned around. He gaped in horror, as reality crashed, knocking the wind out of him as he gazed into the malicious eyes Kuchiki Ginrei.

"Abarai Renji...You are looking quite well," said Ginrei smirking slightly. Renji gulped, the rage bubbling in his veins as he glared stonily at Ginrei. "Are they feeding you well?" he asked, his eyes glinting with amusement. Renji remained silent, unwilling to give Ginrei the satisfaction that he wanted. "Tell me, why did you try to kill my grandson? Are you jealous of his wealth? His strength? His power? All three perhaps? Or...is it because he stole the only family you ever had?" asked Ginrei whispering the last sentence spitefully.

"You...You," croaked Renji, trembling with fury.

"Me? I'm sorry, me what? I don't understand you illiterate people from Rukongai. Speak coherently will you? I can't possibly for the life of me fathom how my grandson accepted you as his vice captain," replied Ginrei, flecking an invisible speck of dust from his immaculate clothes.

"You!" shrieked Renji, as he ran towards Ginrei, rattling the bars, his eyes burning with rage. "You framed me! You tried to kill me, and then framed me!"

"I don't understand, nobody tried to kill _you. _It was _you _who tried to kill my grandson," replied Ginrei coldly. "Listen to me very carefully Abarai Renji," he spat. "If you quietly admit that you tried to kill your captain, then I will make sure that you receive a lighter sentence than what will originally occur. I will make sure to have your title stripped, and you will be banished to the real world where you can continue living your measly worthless life amongst the humans."

"Never. Never will I agree to those false pretenses!" Renji snarled. "Byakuya...Byakuya will find a way to stop you! He will unearth the truth and you will be the one who rots in jail."

"Ho...so familiar with him that you are on a first name basis I see. Listen you piece of filth, my grandson will not be caught fornicating with another man. Do you understand me? He is the head of the greatest noble house in all of Seireitei, and his duty is to lead our house, and eventually produce an heir for the Kuchiki clan. You," said Ginrei prodding Renji's chest through the thick bars, "Are in the way. I have already warned Byakuya to end this revolting relationship. I gave him nearly two weeks to sort out his affairs, and yet one of my spies caught you two laughing and playfully punching each other on your evening stroll."

"It wasn't his fault!" cried Renji desperately. "He did come to me, the morning after he spoke with you, and insisted that we stop seeing each other. It...it was my fault, I was persistent," he finished quietly.

"And that is exactly why I need to erase your existence," whispered Ginrei leaning in till Renji could feel the heat of his breath. "I didn't intend to kill you, only to scare you so that you would stay away from my grandson. My spy was to make sure that your vital spots were not hit, yet my idiot of a grandson decided that you were worth protecting," he whispered softly. "I thought that after Byakuya was hospitalized, you would end this madness. Yet...a little bird told me that they saw you two, doing unspeakable things in the fourth division barracks."

Renji's eyes widened in bewilderment, his lips hanging apart unable to fathom how someone could have seen them, "We...we were saying goodbye. We agreed that after that night...we wouldn't see each other. I...I didn't want him to put his life at risk because of my selfishness," Renji finished quietly.

"It's too late...You should have listened to Byakuya, and ended it when he told you to. You should have requested to be transferred to another division, and then you wouldn't be here, and he wouldn't have gotten injured. He could have died, because of you. Do you think you could live with yourself if he died? Your _lover_ dying because of your selfishness?" asked Ginrei, his eyes glinting.

Renji was struck dumb unable to retort back, and lowered his eyes to the floor. "That's what I thought," said Ginrei. "Your trial is in a week, and you will be brought in front of Central 46 where you will be judged in the eyes of the law as a criminal should be. If you admit that you were the one who attacked captain Kuchiki, then I will make sure that you are not held in the underground prisons, but will continue to live in the real world amongst the humans after having your title stripped."

"You have no say in how the members of central 46 judge me," replied Renji in a hard voice, squaring his jaw.

"You mongrel, what do you know about the inner workings of the law? A good for nothing street dog who wormed his way into Seireitei cannot be expected to know how such things work. I have lived a very long time boy, and due to my noble lineage I have some connections with a few members of central 46. Do as you're told and you will be released. Disobey my orders, and I will not hesitate to have you imprisoned for life or executed."

"Executed!" snorted Renji, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. "I highly doubt you have the ability to sway their decision that the majority of them decide to execute me."

"You know nothing Abarai Renji," whispered Ginrei threateningly. "I have wasted enough time in this filthy place. You have one week to decide whether you will agree to my terms. If by the end of the week you decide to go along with your warped version of the truth, I will make sure that you are sorry Abarai Renji," finished Ginrei, his grey eyes gleaming cruelly.

"One more thing, before you leave. Tell me how, how did you present enough evidence to warrant for my arrest?"

"Why it was fairly simple Abarai. Your fingerprints were found all over the murder weapon. And what did I tell you before, I have connections all over Seiretei. It wasn't hard for me to get you arrested."

"Byakuya will stop this madness. He knows what you're up to, and everybody knows that I wouldn't dare hurt the captain!"

"Ohh, so you really think that everybody is on your side do you? Soul society is in a state of unrest now that you have been arrested as a primary suspect in the attack against Kuchiki Byakuya. There are some that are convinced it was you all along, and they knew from the beginning but were too afraid to voice the truth. You made it no secret that you wanted to surpass Byakuya."

"That doesn't mean I wanted him killed!" cried Renji, disbelief washing over him as Ginrei's words echoed painfully in his ears.

"Byakuya can't do anything. There were no witnesses present at the time of the attack, and your prints were found on the weapon. Just _yours. _I will have a little chat with my grandson today. If he tries to get you out of this prison by trying to prove your innocence, mark my words I will have you executed. My pathetic grandson wouldn't do anything to put your life at risk and will go along with whatever I tell him to. And that means that he will agree to my terms, the terms that I laid out to you previously; After Rukia was taken away from you, you were driven by a thirst for vengeance and made it your life's ambition to get closer to captain Kuchiki in order to have him killed."

"I will never agree to such false pretenses. I already made myself clear," glared Renji.

"Then...you have a few more days left of your life," sneered Ginrei.

"I don't believe I will be executed. I may be kept in the underground prison for a few decades or maybe even a few centuries, but I would rather go to jail for a thousand years rather than lie, and be banished to the human world! I would never do anything to hurt the captain, and I have faith in him. I know that he will find a way to prove my innocence," said Renji stubbornly, his eyes boring into Ginrei's.

"We shall see about that Abarai Renji," threatened Ginrei. "A good day to you." He turned around and briskly walked towards the entrance, his two guards towering next to him.

Renji's legs gave away, and he slumped onto the floor burying his face in his hands, unable to stop the trembling. The numbness in his body had vanished replaced by sheer terror, as Ginrei's words echoed in his mind, his voice sending waves of chills down Renji's spine.

_I...don't want to die. Why am I being punished so cruelly for loving another human being? _Renji pondered the two choices Ginrei had laid out for him; truth meant death and lying meant living. He knew that he would never be able to live with himself if he lied. To continue a life in the real world, leaving Byakuya, Rukia, the sixth division squad, and all his friends behind, while some of them thought him a criminal was unthinkable. Even if most of them thought he was a criminal, as long as Byakuya and Rukia knew the truth Renji would rather leave this world knowing that his heart did not waver and he had lived his life as honestly as possible. Renji desperately wished he could see his captain, or even Rukia, a welcoming face from the Kuchiki clan to put his troubled mind at ease. He prayed that Byakuya would find some way to prove his innocence, and clear this horrendous misunderstanding. Renji didn't like the mounting feeling of anxiety that burrowed itself in his heart, eating away at the hope he had been harbouring deep down inside. He spent the rest of the afternoon and most of the night tossing, and turning unable to close his eyes. A thin sliver of moonlight streamed through his bared window casting gloomy dark shadows, making Renji feel more lonesome than he had every felt growing up in the streets of Rukongai. Squeezing his eyes shut, he pictured Byakuya's beautiful lips whispering soothing words and kissing him tenderly while Renji lay in the comfort of his arms under the moonlight.

Meanwhile outside the prison walls, Seireitei was unsettled by vice captain Abarai's arrest. Whenever Rukia or Byakuya walked by hushed voices followed them, and curious eyes looked away quickly. Byakuya clenched his fists as he walked towards his office in the sixth division barracks, glaring at anybody who dared look him the eye. The outrageous rumours that were circulating left a nasty taste in his mouth as Byakuya caught snatches of conversations when he passed by a huddle of people. Most of the members of the sixth division as well as the other divisions were highly suspicious of Renji, unsure of what to believe. Word had gotten out that his fingerprints were the only prints apart from Byakuya's that were found on the knife. In addition many remember that Renji's lifelong ambition was to become as strong as Kuchiki Byakuya so he would be able to stand on equal footing and be worthy enough to resume his friendship with Rukia. According to the snippets that Byakuya eavesdropped on, some weren't surprised that Renji harboured such resentment towards the Kuchiki clan and would do anything to "even the score" so to speak. Byakuya was livid at his grandfather for having Renji arrested due to his personal vendetta and wanted to get Renji out of that foul place and clear his name as quickly as possible.

That evening instead of staying at the sixth division barracks, Byakuya made his way to the Kuchiki estate to have a word with his grandfather. He was greeted at the entrance by one of the Kuchiki servants, and as usual barely glanced at them as he made his way over to his grandfather's chambers. With every step he took, he became more irritable as he thought of having to iron out the details of Renji's trail with his grandfather. Byakuya knocked sharply on the door, and entered without waiting for a response.

"Good evening Byakuya. I was expecting you," said Ginrei. He was seated on an elegantly embodied maroon cushion, reading the paper. "It seems Abarai Renji has made the front page. He looks positively ghastly in this photograph. I can't for the life of me figure out why you are so obsessed with his man." Ginrei threw the paper across the table, and Byakuya caught a glimpse of a haggard looking man with dull red hair pulled into a messy ponytail. He gritted his teeth, the anger blazing in his silver eyes as he glared down at Ginrei silently cursing the man who had caused Renji to suffer so much.

"Ginrei," started Byakuya. "What is the meaning of having an innocent man thrown in jail?"

"You insolent child, you will address me by my appropriate title," remarked Ginrei rising from his cushion.

"Grandfather," corrected Byakuya stiffly. "You have arrested an innocent man without sufficient evidence."

"There is enough evidence to warrant his arrest Byakuya. At the time of your attack he has no alibi to account for. In addition, he was with you at the time of the attack, and no other witnesses were present. Most importantly his fingerprints were found on the weapon in addition to yours. Unless you are saying that you drove that knife through your own heart, I believe that all the evidence points to Abarai Renji."

"You are fully aware that it was one of your minions who tried to attack Renji," retorted Byakuya his grey eyes burning into Ginrei's.

"I warned you, yet you chose to ignore me. Had you obeyed me and ended your revolting 'relationship', you wouldn't have ended up in the hospital and Abarai Renji wouldn't be in prison," Ginrei replied tersely.

"We ended our relationship the night he was arrested."

"Ohh really? It didn't look like that to me, the way you two were wrapped around each other on that hospital bed."

Byakuya's eyes widened lightly, "How?...We were...we were saying goodbye," finished Byakuya regaining his composure.

"It's too late by now. I gave you fair warning ahead of time to end this. It all could have been avoided had you not succumbed to his whims," said Ginrei briskly.

"Look, I already told you that we ended it. I need his name to be cleared."

"That's impossible. How can his name be cleared if he is the only suspect in this case?"

"Well, you got him into this mess, and now that you have my word that I will not see him anymore, I need you to have him released."

"There's nothing that I can do. Don't make me repeat myself Byakuya. I already mentioned that he has no alibi to account for and that his fingerprints were on the weapon."

"This is absurd! Are you willing to condemn an innocent man to jail? The sixth division squad is known for upholding the law. This is a serious breach of protocol. Do you understand that if the truth comes out, you will either end up in prison or be banished to the real world after having your powers stripped?"

"Byakuya...that will never happen. How on earth do you intend to prove that I was the one who was in charge of giving out the order to have Abarai attacked? His fingerprints are all the proof that they need."

"I will find a way to have his name cleared," said Byakuya in a deadly soft whisper, his eyes glimmering with fury.

"I had a little chat with Abarai today. He seemed to be doing quite well," said Ginrei smirking.

Byakuya's eyes widened, "You...you saw him? I thought he wasn't allowed any visitors?"

"Oh, he's allowed visitors alright. I just requested that _you_ wouldn't be allowed to see him since _you_ are the one he was targeting. It would be way too dangerous now, wouldn't it?" Ginrei's eyes were glinting with amusement as he surveyed his grandson, who stood fuming, unable to retort back.

Swallowing the foul words that were about to spill from Byakuya's mouth, he inhaled deeply, closing his eyes briefly. "I didn't ask for much. I just want him to be released, that's all."

"I have told you time and again, that it is impossible for him to be released, unless new evidence presents itself, which points to another suspect," replied Ginrei in an exasperated tone, frowning at his grandson as if he were explaining something to a child. "As I was saying before you interrupted. I was able to speak to Abarai and proposed some interesting terms to him."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed as he coldly stared at Ginrei. "I'm assuming these so called terms won't get him released."

"He will be judged by central 46 in a few days time. He can either admit to attacking you, have his powers taken away from him and banished to the real world. Or he can try and defend himself, and I'll make sure that he is either imprisoned for life or executed," finished Ginrei, his eyes boring into Byakuya's daring him to defy him.

Byakuya gazed at his grandfather in horror, the blood draining from his face as he tried to find the find the words that he wanted to say. "This...this is madness. Do you realize what you are saying? You can't sway central 46 to your liking."

"I have my ways Byakuya. If Abarai Renji isn't thrown out of Seireitei, he will be imprisoned or executed. To attempt to murder a captain is treason, especially the head of the most powerful family in all of Seireitei," said Ginrei briskly as if he were talking about something as unimportant as the weather.

"You have your ways?" Byakuya scoffed. "I'd like to see you try and get the results you want. You are overconfident in your power to persuade the authorities."

"We will indeed see whether things turn out the way I want them to. The Kuchiki family does have considerable influence in Seiretei, and do not forget that I have a few friends who will be sitting in on Abarai's trial."

"Such rubbish. I will hear no more of this. If you won't have him released, then I will conduct my own investigation." Without waiting to be dismissed Byakuya turned on his heel, storming out of Ginrei's bedchambers. Once Byakuya had returned to his own room, a feeling of uneasiness settled in his chest, making his hear sink. What left him feeling shocked and confused was that Ginrei chose to take the law so lightly. He had violated numerous decrees by condemning an innocent man to such harsh punishment, framing an innocent man for a crime he did not commit, as well as attempting to attack a vice captain. Byakuya gazed out the window watching the skies changing colour, and was overcome with a terrible sense of dread as he pondered the grave situation Renji was in. Despite sounding confident in front of Ginrei, Byakuya had no way of proving Renji's innocence.

_ If what Ginrei said was true...I don't know what to do. How can I wake up every morning and face the day, when I, the captain of the sixth division let an innocent man die?_ The overpowering feeling of guilt swallowed him whole as Byakuya took in deep breaths to calm his pouding heart. The situation was looking terribly grim, yet Byakuya refused to accept the terms that Ginrei had proposed. There had to be a way to prove Renji's innocence, and as the sixth division captain it was his duty to uphold the law. Byakuya clenched his fists, the anger bubbling in his veins as he imagined Renji being held captive in one of the filthier prisons as requested by Ginrei. He had never known such anger as he had now, thinking of the abuse and mistreatment that Renji was to suffer at the expense of the Kuchiki family. It saddened him as well, for Byakuya's heart was weighed down with blame and guilt, knowing that Renji would be living a peaceful life had he not decided to become Kuchiki Byakuya's lover. He chewed his lip, lost in thought, racking his brain for a way to find evidence that would sway suspicion away from Renji. He considered his options, and to his dismay realized that there weren't many. He would either have to seek the second division captain and allow her to grant him access to speak to the Omitsukido, or seek advice from captain Kurotsuchi regarding evidence. The latter option being something that Byakuya would like to avoid. If only he had access to the murder weapon, for Byakuya was certain that the knife was probably a finely crafted one that Renji would not have been able to afford. He closed his eyes, picturing the attack vividly, trying to remember any detail that would help discover the identity. From what he remembered the attacker was well built, taller than Byakuya and broad like Renji, however apart from those details Byakuya remembered nothing else. The face was obscured by a thick purple hood, and the eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses. Sighing in frustration Byakuya finally decided to head towards the second division barracks on his way to work tomorrow morning, hoping that some answers awaited him. He slumped onto his futon and gazed at the ceiling until exhaustion weighed his eyelids down and he finally succumbed to sleep. That night Byakkuya tossed and turned in his sleep, haunted by nightmares of the dead and dying, of the life that was no more, and the memories of the peaceful moonlit nights fading away.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for all the feedback!

* * *

The next morning Byakuya woke to a thin stream of sunlight shining through his window. He rolled over on his back and gazed at the ceiling, mentally running through the multitude of tasks that he had to complete today. Eventually he slowly stood up and stumbled into the bathroom, his mind still fogged with sleep. He gazed at his reflection in the mirror wincing at the image of a haggard man, with hollow eyes gazing back at him lifelessly. Heaving a sigh Byakuya splashed cool water on his face, hoping that he wouldn't look so worn out once he had groomed himself. After running a comb through his hair, and decorating them with his kenseikan pieces, Byakuya quickly threw on a fresh clean shihakusho and donned his haori. After straightening his scarf he gave a satisfied nod, pleased at what he saw in the mirror and made his way to the second division barracks.

The days were becoming shorter as summer gave way to fall, the leaves on the trees slightly tinged with yellow. Byakuya enjoyed the slight chill in the air as he strolled to the second division barracks letting the warm rays of the sun kiss his pale cheeks. Once he had reached the second division barracks, he gazed at the steps leading to the entrance and slowly started climbing up the stairs. Byakuya rarely had any reason to visit the second division barracks, yet he knew that they boasted the most luxurious accomodations of the Gotei 13, and despite himself Byakuya was curious. Upon reaching the entrance he rapped on the door sharply, and was greeted by a member of the second division whose cheerful smile died on his lips as he gazed into the cold grey eyes of the sixth division captain.

"Captai Kuchiki!" the young man squealed. "What an honour. What brings you so early to the second division barracks?"

"I request to speak to captain Soi Fon as this is an urgent matter that needs immediate attention."

"I'll let her know you are here at once!" replied the young man enthusiastically giving him a low bow. The young man dashed away, his heavy footsteps thundering down the hall. Byakuya's face showed a slight hint of disdain as he watched the young man creating a loud racket so early in the morning. _That's something I would have reprimanded him for had he been a member of my division, _thought Byakuya stiffly. After a few minutes a petite woman with short dark blue hair emerged from around the corner. Her two long braids swayed as she walked, hanging down to the yellow obi that was wrapped around her slender waist.

"Captain Kuchiki," said the young woman looking up at him. "What brings you here so early in the morning?"

"I have something urgent that I wish to speak with you in private."

"Fine, I don't have very much time though," she said briskly, leading the way to her office. The rumors held true and Byakuya was surprised to see that the second division barracks were extremely well furnished with automatic doors as well as air condititioning to accomodate the summer months. As Byakuya follwed behind her, he noted that the wall of the main hall was decorated with the giant Shihoin family crest, despite the clan's leader preferring to live in the real world. He grimanced as he thought of that cat woman with her taunting yellow eyes, teasing him whenever she had a chance to when he was a teenager. Reaching the office Soi Fon made her way towards her desk and turned around facing Byakuya as he let himself in and firmly closed the door.

"So, what is this urgent matter that you wished to discuss with me?"

"It's regarding the evidence against Abarai Renji. I believe that it was the Omitsukido that was responsible for collecting evidence that was used to wrongly accuse him."

"What are you saying captain Kuchiki?" asked Soi Fon sharply, her eyes narrowing. "Those under my command do not make careless mistakes. A member of the Gotei thirteen was attacked and so the Omitsukido were responsbile for investigating the matter."

"Did Ginrei approach you asking you to investigate the attack?"

"No, it was Ukitake who came to me that night you were attacked. He said that Abarai Renji told him you were attacked by someone, and asked me to investigate."

"Captain Unohana gave you the weapon to examine?"

"That's classified information captain Kuchiki," reminded Soi Fon.

"Were Renji's prints on the knife?"

"As I have mentioned before, I cannot divulge that kind of information," replied Soi Fon crossing her arms over her chest.

"I have reason to believe that Abarai Renji was set up."

Soi Fon raised an eyebrow, "You are saying that he wasn't the one who attacked you?"

"Renji and I were walking when a figure rushed at us. I couldn't see the attacker's face since it was obscured by a thick hood and large sunglasses."

Soi Fon gazed at him curiously, "Apart from you were there any other witnesses?"

"No," replied Byakuya stiffly, clenching his fists.

"We have substantail evidence pointing to Abarai Renji that warranted his arrest. However it wasn't the Omitsukido that made the arrest. Ginrei Kuchiki requested that he take matters into his own hands once he had learned that your vice captain was a prime suspect."

Byakuya's eyes widened, as he gazed at the second division captain, his lips slightly hanging apart. He felt flabbergasted, unable to believe that Ginrei was always one step ahead of him. "When...when did you speak to Ginrei?" asked Byakuya quietly, regaining his composure.

"After we finished our investigation Ginrei came to me, convinced that it was Abarai Renji who was the attacker, and asked whether he could make the arrest himself. I couldn't deny him. As you are aware, it is illegal for members of the Gotei 13 to meddle in the affairs of the noble families in Seiretei. I had to step down and let him make the arrest." Byakuya felt his blood turn to ice, freezing in his veins as Soi Fon's words slowly sank in.

"I had a feeling you would come seeking for answers. Ginrei mentioned that you probably would have wanted to speak to me regarding the attack."

"You seemed genuinely surprised to see me this morning," replied Byakuya coldly.

"Captain Kuchiki, there is nothing that I can do for you at this point. This is beyond my control now as your grandfather had requested that we drop the case once Abarai Renji's arrest was issued.

"I already told you captain Soi Fon, Renji was wrongly accused for a crime that he did not commit! I remember seeing a hooded figure rushing towards us. Renji was not the one who attacked me. I need you to reopen the case, and to look into this matter. I am a witness in this case."

"We were told to drop the case captain Kuchiki and as I have mentioned it is against the law for the Omitsukido to meddle in the affairs regarding the noble families unless the noble family in question is suspected of the crime," said Soi Fon, a hint of impatience entering her voice.

"I am the head of the Kuchiki family! Ginrei relinquished his title once I became the leader of my house."

"He wields a lot of authority despite handing over the title to you. I know that you are one of the most powerful leader's the Kuchiki clan has ever had. However, don't forget that Ginrei was the head of the clan for several hundred years as well as the sixth division captain. He has considerable influence in Seireitei."

"Are you saying that you are willing to condemn an innocent man to jail?" snapped Byakuya, his nostrils flaring.

"Are you sure, you are not just trying to protect the sixth division? I understand that it's terribly humiliating to have the vice captain of your squad arrested. If it were my vice captain I would have him demoted or transferred to another division. Are you trying to somehow come up with evidence to have him released in order to protect the pride of your division?"

"That's absurd! This isn't about my pride for the sixth division. This is about sending an innocent man to jail." retorted Byakuya.

"There is insurmountable evidence that points to Abarai Renji. Apart from the evidence it was no secret that he wanted to surpass you."

"That doesn't mean he wanted me killed." spat Byakuya, the vein in his temple throbbing painfully.

"He was resentful that you took the only family he ever knew," she said bitterly. "These facts are well known around Seiretei. They remain unpsoken but everybody knows."

"Are you saying that you are unable to help me?"

"There is nothing more that I can do captain Kuchiki." said Soi Fon firmly. Byakuya's grey eyes bored into hers, his mouth set in a thin line as he turned on his heel and stormed out. He was quivering with rage, his hands balled into tight fists as he marched out of the second division barracks, glaring at the young man who stood by the door. Byakuya had never been more outraged in his life, wondering how Ginrei could have gotten the Omitsukido wrapped around his crooked finger. The situation was looking grimmer by the minute and Byakuya was quickly running out of options. A cloud of doom settled around him, raining down sheets upon sheets of anger, and guilt as trudged through the sixth division barracks. Entering the office, he slammed the door behind him, and made his way behind the ornately carved desk. Slumping in his chair, he rubbed his aching temples, mentally willing the throbbing to cease. He closed his eyes, inhaling in deep breaths, and exhaling slowly. _Calm down. There's no use in getting so worked up. That's the last thing Renji needs_. Once his hands stopped trembling with rage, Byakuya opened his eyes, his mind a little clearer than it was several minutes ago. Despite being confident that he wouldn't have to speak to the twelfth division captain, he now saw that it was an option he had to revisit. He winced slightly, knowing the conversation would be uncomfortable and unpleasant. Byakuya had an inkling of a feeling that the researchers in the twelfth division lab were responsible for processing evidence that was handed to them by the Omitsukido. He was hoping captain Kurotsuchi may have come across another set of prints, fibre or even hair, anything that could be used to dissuade Renji as the primary suspect. With his vice-captain jailed, the brunt of the paperwork had now fallen on him, and lately he was too distracted, unable to complete his tasks in a timely manner. Heaving a sigh Byakuya glanced at the massive heap of papers stacked high on his desk. Grabbing the first set of papers, he flicked through, signing where he needed to, his mind occupied by other thoughts.

The hours flew to Byakuya's delight as he immersed himself in his work, grateful for the brief distraction. When he finally glanced at the clock, the sun had just set behind the horizon, and dark clouds were starting to obscure the stars winking at him from above. He tidied up his desk, and after locking the doors to his office, swiftly made his way to the twelfth division headquarters.

He was greeted by vice captain Nemu who gazed at him with robotic indifference, "Cpatain Kuchiki, welcome to the twelfth division headquarters. How may I be of assistance?"

"I wish to speak to captain Kurotsuchi regarding an important matter," replied Byakuya stiffly.

"One moment please," she replied in her robotic voice, her hips swaying as she walked away. Byakuya turned his attention to the massive building nearby, The shinigami Research and Development Institute founded by Urahara Kisuke. He wondered if Kurotsuchi was immersed in his research and knew that he would be furious if he were interrupted.

A few minutes passed by before vice captain Nemu came back for him, "Please follow me captain Kuchiki." He walked a few paces behind the young woman, unsure whether the captian would be able to give him the necessary help that he requested. Sighing mentally, he knew that it was at least worth a try. He wouldn't be able to live with himself had he idly sat by, letting Renji be condemned by the unjust laws of Soul Society. Vice captain Nemu led him to a well furnished room, and told him to be seated. Lowering himself onto the cushion Byakuya thanked Nemu as she exited the room, closing the door behind her. After several minutes, the door finally slid open, and captain Kurotsuchi walked in, his yellow eyes gleaming mischeviously.

"Captain Kuchiki," he sneered, flashing his yellow teeth. "To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

"There is something I wish to speak to you regarding a matter of grave importance."

"Grave? No doubt to you. Make this quick, I have to get back to my tests subjects to document their reaction to a new experiment I'm conducting," he leered.

Byakuya inhaled slowly, the vein in his temple throbbing painfully. He was sorely tempted to unsheathe Senbonzakura and start hacking away at that grotesque mask that covered Kurotsuchi's face. "This is regarding the evidence for Abarai Renji's case. I believe the knife with his prints was handed to your division in order for it to be processed."

"Ahhh. I should have known this is what you wanted to speak to me about. Yes, it was handed over to our division."

"Were Renji's prints the only ones that were found?"

"That's classified information captain Kuchiki," replied Kurotsuchi smirking, his yellow eyes glimmering.

"I don't need you to tell me anything except if there were another set of prints that belonged to somebody else."

"There were only one set of prints found on the knife. I suggest you stop prying in this case Captain Kuchiki. All the evidence that has been gathered by my squad as well as the Omituskido points to one person, who is already in jail and awaiting trial."

"Was there anything else besides the fingerprints?" continued Byakuya ignoring him. "Perhaps fibre, or hair? Anything at all?"

"The mind can be quite frail captain Kuchiki. We are conditioned to think that determination, and hardwork can get us what we want. That we can become successful individuals who achieve ultimate happiness. But the truth is, nobody every considers the fraility of the mind. How easily the fibres holding our sanity together can snap, how they can become entangled, and ensnared, fabricating a mind that's plunged into chaos."

Byakuya shuddered slightly, his grey eyes narrowing as he wondered where the mad scientist was going with this. "What are you trying to say? That Renji was struck by a bout of maddness?"

"Who knows? It happens, even to the best of us," replied the twelfth captain snickering.

"Is there nothing else that you are able to tell me?" asked Byakuya flatly.

"I'll say it once more, there were only one set of prints on that weapon. Nothing else, no fibre, no strands of hair and since Abarai is in jail, a certain conclusion can be drawn from that."

_It's hopeless, _he thought bitterly, gritting his teeth. _It was always a lost cause, from the moment Ginrei found out, we were doomed. _"Thank you for your time captian Kurotsuchi," said Byakuya stiffly as he rose and made his way to the corridors of the twelfth division. He had exhausted the few possibilities that he had come up with, and now the last glimmer of hope was ebbing out of his body. The faitgue of the day's events were starting to take a toll on him as Byakuya slowly made his way back to his own headquarters. He wearily trudged through the fallen yellow leaves, watching them dance in the wind, tumbling in a golden blur. The gloomy clouds were racing after one another, obscuring the moon as Byakuya's shadow disappeared into the darkness. There was a sense of doom than hung about the air, reflecting the ominous sensation in Byakuya's heart, for the last bit of hope that he had sheltered in the deepest crevices of his heart, had finally vanished altogether leaving nothing behind.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for all the reviews. This is actually my very first fanfic and as some of you have mentioned before I do need to work on keeping Byakuya in character. I wanted to show his softer side but I think in some instances it was too much. It's something that I need improve on in my future works so thanks again!

* * *

Renji spent the next week incarcerated in that tiny cell that had now become his abode. Using a small piece of wood that he had found on the cement floor, he marked the days on the wall whenever the sun started to set. He was unsure what day of the week it was, nor did he care. He was counting down the days to his trial, when he would stand in front of central 46, and defend himself for the crime that he was accused for. A few days after the dreadful conversation with Ginrei, Renji had pondered the gravity of his situation and had come to accept that things were meant to end this way. After fighting Kurosaki Ichigo, Renji had learned to live his life as an honourable man, defending the truth and protecting those that needed to be protected. He refused to let Ginrei tempt him into admitting something that he was wrongly accused for, just to save his life. Renji was no coward, and doing as Ginrei pleased would only tarnish his pride as a shinigami.

_This is how Rukia must have felt, _thought Renji clenching his fists. This numbing feeling of acceptance, which comes when fate hands over a cruel card whose destiny cannot be overwritten. Renji knew that he was beyond saving now, whatever hope that he had carried in his heart, vanished altogether after he rationally examined the situation, trying to find a loophole in Ginrei's scheme. He didn't want to be saved anymore, he just wanted to die honourably, and leave this world without any regrets. Byakuya's face swam in his mind as Renji closed his eyes, and relived the memories that they had shared on those summer nights. The time they had spent was short, yet Renji knew that it was the happiest moments of his life as well as Byakuya's. Byakuya, who was nursing his aching heart, filled with grief and loss, was finally able to let go of the pain and find happiness with someone who loved and treasured him. Even though Renji had accepted his fate, he knew that Byakuya would want him to continue living his life even if he had to live amongst humans. _Byakuya...would be crushed if he knew that I had chosen to die. I can't allow him to blame himself for this or to feel guilty. He has felt enough pain to last him a lifetime, so why must I be the one to go away peacefully? _Renji mused over the possibility of lying to the authorities, just so he could put Byakuya's heart at ease. He couldn't leave this world, if Byakuya was consumed by grief and guilt, which Renji was certain he would be. _But, Byakuya is a man of honour. I don't think he would want me to lie to the authorities, and confess to a crime that I did not commit, to have my powers taken away from me, my pride as a shinigami tarnished. _Renji heaved a frustrated sigh, longing to speak to his captain, to see him one last time before the trial, for Byakuya's presence was all the reassurance that Renji needed to make the right decision.

Lost in thought Renji ignored the footsteps of the guard, his keys jangling on the loop of his belt. "Vice captain Abarai, you have a visitor."

Renji's turned his head slowly, expecting to see Ginrei, but instead was astounded to see a familiar face, her violet eyes gazing at him earnestly as she rushed towards the bars. "Rukia!" cried Renji, smiling for the first time in days.

"Renji...What is going on?" asked Rukia, her voice cracking. "Why have you been accused of attempting to murder nii-sama?"

"It's...it's a long and complicating situation Rukia. I don't know if I can tell you all the details. You're better off asking Byakuya, but I am innocent. I would never do anything to hurt him you know that, don't you?" replied Renji his eyes swimming with pain.

"You...you called him by his first name," said Rukia slowly.

"Rukia...There's something that I need to tell you. Your brother...and I," Renji started, "We...we...," he swallowed, his mouth turning dry as he tried to find a way to say the words that were on his mind. " I...I love..

Rukia's eyes widened, comprehension dawning on her face, "No wonder...no wonder nii-sama has been in such a good mood for the past few weeks."

"It's a secret, please don't tell anybody. Ginrei found out so now...he wants me out of Byakuya's life."

"But...I don't understand. Nii-sama loves my sister, even after all these years."

"Yeah, he did love her for all these years, until he realized...realized that he had feelings for me," finished Renji quietly, unable to meet Rukia's eyes. He felt uncomfortable speaking to Rukia about loving her brother, wondering whether she would accept their relationship or condemn it to the depths of hell as Ginrei had.

"So...nii-sama, moved on...with a man?"

"You must think I'm disgusting," whispered Renji in horror, his eyes widening as he recoiled from her.

"No! Renji I don't think that at all. It's surprising because I know how much he loved my sister, but ever since you came into his life he's been different. I've noticed it, and even the staff at the manor noticed it as well. That layer of hostility and iciness that always surrounded him was slowly melting. It was all thanks to you. He is happy because of you Renji."

Renji gulped, a lump rising in his throat as he blinked furiously forcing his eyes not to betray the swirl of tumultuous emotions that were crashing wave upon wave against his heart. "I'm glad," he finally managed to croak. "Byakuya deserves happiness. Yet because of me, because I am in this situation he is suffering!"

"Don't give up Renji! I know that there will be a way to get you out of this mess."

"I have been wrongly accused of a crime that I did not commit."

"I know...I was in the same situation recently Renji," said Rukia softly, her violet eyes glimmering with sadness.

"I have already accepted my fate. Ginrei has made it certain that I will not live to see sunlight if I tried to defend myself at the hearing tomorrow evening. I just wish that I could speak to Byakuya one last time," said Renji desperately.

"You...you are not the Abarai Renji that I know!" retored Rukia fiercely. Renji's eyes widened as he gazed down at Rukia, watching the fire dancing in her eyes. "The Renji I know would do anything in his power to survive. No matter how tough it got, the Renji I know would try his best, exhaust every option possible! The Renji I know would not get defeated so easily!"

Renji continued to gaze at her and burst out in laughter, the sound reverberating through the stone walls. He clutched at his stomach, his breathing coming out in ragged gasps as he struggled for air trying to stiffle the laughter. The muscles in his jaw were twitching, forgetting how they were meant to be moved, since Renji hadn't laughed in days. He couldn't help but think of the days in Rukongai when their sole purpose was survival. Watching Rukia scolding him reminded him of those days, and despite the struggle, they always had fun, and more importantly they had a family.

"It's not funny Renji! This is serious."

"Yeah I know it's serious but what more can I do. Break open the door and escape, living my life on the run as a convict. That's dishonourable and would hurt my pride as a shinigami."

"I meant, that nii-sama will get you out. So don't give up on him so easily."

"I'm not...This is all my fault. The reason I ended up here...the reason Byakuya is suffering is all my fault."

"Don't say that," retorted Rukia scowling.

"That's why I've decided on what to do. I can't torment him anymore. When I'm judged by central 46, I will tell them the truth. What I remember seeing through my eyes. If the consequnces are irreparable then so be it. I am a shinigami, and I will die a shinigami."

"He's a terrible man,"said Rukia bitterly. "But Renji...I doubt you will be executed. It's so unreasonable."

"But according to everybody I attacked the head of the Kuchiki clan, who also happens to be a member of the Gotei 13. The only thing I wish for now, is for me to be able to speak to Byakuya, somehow."

Rukia chewed on her lip, furrowing her brow in concentration as she tried to come up with a way to help Renji. "Perhaps...you can write him a letter."

"But...the guards are watching."

"Here," said Rukia handing him a pen, and retrieving a piece of paper from the fold of her robes. "You write, whatever it is that you need to, while I keep watch okay?"

"Thank you," said Renji relief sweeping over him as he was able to ink his final word to Byakuya onto paper.

When Renji was finally finished writing, he handed Rukia the letter, and grasped her hands tightly, "This will probably be the last time that I ever see you," he said quietly.

"Renji...There has to be a way to have you released. Don't give up so easily," said Rukia her violet eyes hardening with determination. "I'm sure nii-sama will find a way."

"No...I have already burdened him enough. The only thing left for me now is to leave this world with my honour and pride as a shinigami. As long as you, and Byakuya know that I am innocent then I can leave this world without any regrets."

"Renji..." whispered Rukia.

"Please, do one thing for me. Byakuya...has suffered too much on account of my behalf. He has known too much pain that comes with the loss of a loved one. So please, take care of him in my place. I know that he puts on this facade of indifference but he feels very deeply inside and needs all the support he can get from you. Even if he pushes you away, promise me that you will always be by his side," finished Renji.

"Yes...yes of course. I will be here for him...always," she said quietly. Renji bent down, kissing the top of her head, and turned away abruptly.

"Goodbye Rukia," he whispered.

"This isn't over Renji. I promise, things will work out," she replied, and in a flurry of black disappeared silently. Renji slumped on the bed, the swirl of emotions leaving a painful wake along the wounds he had hastily patched up. Renji gazed at the ceiling, a sudden sense of calmness had entered his heart as he truly accepted his fate, hoping that Byakuya would understand why he had decided to reject Ginrei's offer. After he had penned down the last words to Byakuya that were etched into his heart, Renji was finally able to close his eyes, and sleep a dreamless sleep.

That evening Rukia made her way to the Kuchiki estate, the weight of Renji's words making her heart feel heavy as she fingered his letter wondering about his final words to Byakuya. The Kuchiki estate was peaceful as always, the grass lush and fertile, the cherry blossom trees swaying softly in the evening breeze. She walked across the small bridge gazing into the clear water filled with large koi, watching them swim, without a care in the world. As she walked through the large gated entrance, the servants greeted her, and Rukia politely returned the greeting as she made her way to Byakuya's chamber.

She knocked on his door, waiting for him to let her in. "Enter," said a cool voice from the other side of the door.

Rukia slowly slid the door open and let herself in. Firmly shutting it behind her to make sure they would be undisturbed she said, "Nii-sama, there is something I wish to discuss with you."

"What is it?" asked Byakuya indifferently as he continued to scan the paper, without so much as a glance towards his sister.

"I...I went to see Renji today," she replied hesitantly.

Byakuya slowly looked up, fixing his steady eyes on Rukia. "He...I know...about you two," she whispered. "I'm...I'm okay with that nii-sama!" she blurted. "I'm glad that you found someone to love. Renji...Renji is a really amazing person. I would know, we have been friends for over 50 years,"

"Why have you come here Rukia? You should be in the thirteenth division headquarters."

"I...Renji...wanted me to give you something," she replied shyly, retrieving the letter and handing it to her brother.

Byakuya's eyes widened slightly as he surveyed the letter unblinkingly. "This...this letter...Did Renji write it?" asked Byakuya slowly.

"Yes...his last words to you," she choked.

"You may leave," said Byakuya abruptly dismissing her. Rukia bowed and let herself out, shutting the door firmly behind her. Once Rukia had left, Byakuya carefully unfolded the letter, his hands trembling as he started reading.

_Dearest Byakuya,_

_ I have made my decision after turning it over in my mind countless times. I have decided to reject Ginrei's offer to have my life spared. I couldn't bear it if I were to have my powers stripped and banished to the real world despite my innocence. You, as the sixth division captain have taught me that above all we hold the law as the utmost of importance. To lie to the authorities in order to continue living is cowardly and dishonourable as a shinigami. I hope you are able to accept my decision since I stand firmly on my beliefs. Please don't feel guilty, about the fate that awaits me. These past few months have been the best moments of my life, and not a day has passed by where I haven't relived those memories with you. You are the man that I have fallen in love with and will do anything in my power to protect you and your honour. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me for all the pain that I have caused you, and your family. I despise the fact that I have caused you such anguish and I only wish that I could see you once more, to shower you with a thousand kisses, and embrace you before I descend into the world of darkness. Byakuya, I want you to continue living your life even after I'm gone. I know I'm asking too much from you, due to my selfish ways, but please find the strength to move on. You didn't think that you would ever find love again, especially with a man, yet you found me. It is my dying wish for you to be able to share your sorrows with Rukia and open your heart to her, so that she may comfort you as a sister would. Don't push away those that offer love and kindness for it is a hard thing to come by. Lastly, I want you to know that I have never loved anybody the way I have loved you. You are the man that has inspired me to grow stronger, and to stand in the face of adversity, never wavering in the eyes of the truth. I have admired you, from a distance, and have grown to love you once you opened up your heart to me. I now leave this world without any regrets, and only hope that you will continue to live without being burdened by my decision. I will always love you Byakuya, and I pray that in our next life we shall find happiness with one another, in a world where our love isn't judged in the eyes of others. _

_Yours, __always __and __forever, Renji _

For the first time in over 50 years the tears poured freely from Byakuya's face, spilling on the corners of Renji's letter as Byakuya buried his face in his hands and wept for the man that he loved. He had tired himself out fifty years ago, the tears freezing in his heart once he had cried them out at Hisana's funeral. Now, melted by Renji's blazing love for him, the tears came pouring out, cascading down his pale cheeks. The grief and sorrow was splitting him apart, shattering his heart into a thousand shards of crimson as Byakuya's racking sobs echoed throughout his large chamber. He wanted nothing more than to end his life, to unsheathe Senbonzakura and let the pink blades of death embrace him until he was turned to dust, leaving nothing but ashes behind. While he lay there, screaming silently, dying slowly in his own pool of grief, he knew with certainty that for Renji's sake he could not end his life. It was his lover's last words, the only words that Byakuya would have left of Renji's to honour. He clutched the letter against his chest, and kissed the words softly, tracing the words with his fingers, as the tears silently cascaded down his cheeks throughout the night.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello all! Next week will be the final chapter!

* * *

The shackles were cutting into Renji's skin as he trudged towards central 46, two muscular guards towering beside him, while they followed a veiled member from the Kido Corps. Even though Renji knew he was either going to be sentenced for life in one of the eight levels of the underground prison or put to death, a wave of tranquillity washed over him as Renji drank in the evening sunlight, welcoming the fresh breeze that ruffled his limp ponytail. He was escorted through an underground passageway, the stairs sloping downwards, blocking the sunlight once more. _Might be the last time I see sunlight_, he thought sighing slightly. Eventually he found himself standing in a large open room, facing the 46 members who were about to decide his fate. They were seated above him, arranged in two concentric rings, one above the other. Their faces were obscured by a number plaque, their only means of identification, and as Renji scoured the hall, he was unable to hazard a guess as to which of them could be affiliated with Kuchiki Ginrei. He swallowed, his throat parched, and longed for a glass of water as the bright lights shining on him obscured his vision, burning his eyes.

"Abarai Renji," boomed a voice. "You have been brought here on this day, to be tried under the laws of Seireitei for the crime that you have committed." Renji remained silent, his eyes boring into the plaque from where the voice came from. "On the evening of the 11th, you and the sixth division captain Kuchiki Byakuya were walking towards the thirteenth division when your captain was stabbed. Do you deny these details?"

"No," replied Renji stiffly.

"It is not unknown that you and Kuchiki Rukia were childhood friends from before she was adopted into the Kuchiki clan. Am I correct?"

"Yes."

"And is it not true that once Kuchiki Rukia was adopted you became obsessed with surpassing Kuchiki Byakuya, perhaps hoping that one day you may be able to resume your friendship with Kuchiki Rukia, believing that you were not worthy of her?"

"Yes," replied Renji, clenching his jaws.

"In other words, you tried to get close to Kuchiki Byakuya ever since that day, hoping that one day you will overpower him in strength?"

"Yes."

"So, it is safe to say that you have been waiting for the past fifty years to take revenge on the man that stole Kuchiki Rukia away from you?"

"This has nothing to do with Rukia," Renji spat.

"Silence!" the voice thundered. "You are not permitted to speak except to provide yes or no answers when asked. Are you aware that on the night of the 11th you were found at the scene of the crime? In addition your fingerprints were found on the blade that was lodged in Kuchiki Byakuya's chest."

"I tried to get the knife out so he wouldn't bleed to death," replied Renji exasperated.

"What have I told you about speaking out of turn?" the voice boomed, reverberating across the vast open space.

"There were no witnesses that may speak on your behalf. In addition, you don't have an alibi at the time of the attempted murder, and your fingerprints were found all over the knife. Do you deny any of the above mentioned"

"No," said Renji quietly.

"To attack a captain is treason, however to attempt to murder a captain, that warrants a much severe punishment. In addition to attempting to murder a member of the Gotei 13, this is the leader of the most powerful noble house in all of Seiretei. Do you comprehend the gravity of this situation Abarai Renji?"

Renji wanted to tear his hair out, and shriek at the 40 members and 6 judges perched on their high chairs, obscuring their identities while they judged him unjustly. "It wasn't me!" he cried out in frustration. "We were walking towards the thir...,"

"Silence! I have repeatedly told you that you will not speak unless spoken to, and only to answer questions that we address!"

"Let him speak," said a second voice. "I wish to hear his excuse despite substantial evidence pointing to Abarai Renji."

"You may speak," boomed the first voice.

"Captain Kuchiki and I," started Renji carefully weighing each word, making sure nothing he said can be used against him. "We were walking towards the thirteenth division, when a figure wearing a cloak rushed towards us. The knife was originally meant for me, but the captain pushed me out of the way, and the blade pierced him instead," finished Renji softly.

The room was buzzing with voices once Renji had finished telling them the truth. "Silence!" the first voice thundered. The voices hushed down at once, the silence rippling through the room, suffocating Renji as he struggled to breathe.

"Is there anybody else apart from you that can account for your version of the attack?"

"Captain Kuchiki can."

"Unfortunately captain Kuchiki, will not be able to defend you," replied a third voice flatly. "He has stated in writing," continued the voice shuffling papers, "that he does not remember who attacked him as it all happened very fast, and due to the severe blood loss he lost consciousness on the spot."

Renji gaped in disbelief at the faceless man, the colour draining from his face as he realized that this was probably one of Ginrei's associates.

"Im...Impossible!" whispered Renji shaking with fury. "Bring him here! Now! I don't trust anything in writing. Let the captain say it in his own words!" cried out Renji in frustration.

"If you speak one more time out of turn, I will have your sentence extended," said the third voice calmly.

"Perhaps we should request an audience with captain Kuchiki," the second voice suggested.

"That's unecessary," replied the third voice tersely. "Kuchiki Byakuya is an unreliable witness. He lost consciousness on the spot and would have trouble recalling the attack."

"Lies! All Lies!" screamed Renji in fury, his pupils widening in rage.

"We should have your sentence extended to an additional 500 years for your unruly behaviour," said the third voice snobbishly.

"What shall be an appropriate sentence for Abarai Renji?" asked a fourth frail voice.

"He should be executed," said the third voice firmly. Renji snorted quietly but remained silent. "Or at the very least he should be imprisoned for life."

"Execution and imprisonment for life is reserved for the worst criminals who pose a severe threat to Soul Society," reminded the second sensible voice who Renji had taken an immediate liking to.

"This man is a threat! He dared attempt to murder Kuchiki Byakuya!"

"He denies being the attacker. He even goes as far as to state that he was the one that should have been attacked," said the frail voice.

"Clearly he's lying," replied the third voice snootily. "There is substantial evidence pointing to Abarai Renji."

"Either way, execution and life imprisonment are not an appropropriate punishment for this situation," said the first voice firmly, silencing the mutters and murmurs that were drifting across the room.

"Perhaps we should strip him of his powers and banish him to the human world," said the frail voice. "That way he won't pose a threat to any other captains or members of Soul Society."

"That could be an option," said the first voice thoughtfully.

Renji waited with bated breath, every muscle in his body frozen under the burning lights, not daring to move, not daring to hope. He could feel hope trickling through the cracks in his heart, worming its way in the crevices and wedging themselves in place. He wiped the beads of sweat that were trickling down his face, and ran his tongue along the roof of his mouth trying to generate saliva. He could hear the voices in the room whispering furiously, unable to discern what was being said. He closed his eyes, praying that a fair sentence would be reached, and that Ginrei's words were just empty threats.

"Abarai Renji," boomed the first voice after several minutes. "You have been charged with the attempted murder of the captain of the sixth division and head of the Kuchiki clan; Kuchiki Byakuya. In addition you have spoken out of turn multiple times while given fair warnings, and have fabricated a story to fit your innocence despite the evidence saying so otherwise. You will be sentenced to 500 years in level three of the underground prison."

Reni gaped in surprise, the relief weakening his trembling knees as Renji fell to the ground in all fours. He was astounded at the sentence he was given, convinced that he was at death's door. _Ginrei was wrong, _thought Renji, unable to stop the trembling. _Thank God_._ I will be able to see Byakuya again. _The last thing Renji remembered about the trail was a pair of strong hands grabbing him, forcing him to his feet. Renji unsteadily rose, and was led away towards the dark underground passageway where the prisons were housed. He looked back, his eyes running a quick scan of central 46's chambers, knowing that this would be the last thing he would ever lay eyes on for the next 500 years.


	15. Epilogue: 500 years later

Hello all! This is the last chapter that I'll be posting for this story. I hope you enjoyed it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for all the comments and feedback. It was really appreciated especially since this is the first fanfic I have ever written. Thanks again guys! Hope you enjoy the ending:)

* * *

Epilogue: 500 years later

Byakuya gazed at his reflection in the mirror watching the older man unblinkingly gazing back at him. He grabbed a comb that was lying on the dresser and slowly started untangling the slight knots that had formed in his sleep while he was tossing and turning restlessly. His usually steady hands trembled slightly as he placed the kenseikan pieces in his greying hair. Byakuya had aged nicely, still retaining most of his youthful features 500 years later. The slight wrinkles on his face complimented by his silky grey-black hair spilling across his shoulders, made him look dignified and more proud than ever. After straightening his silver-white scarf Byakuya stood back, unable to discern whether he was satisfied with what he saw. _It doesn't matter how I see myself. Would he still find me just as amazing as he used to, 500 years ago? _He swallowed nervously, the muscles in his throat tightening as he wondered what he would say to the man who had disappeared from his life so suddenly five centuries ago. His hands refused to stop trembling as he pictured the scenario in his head once more, looking into the eyes of the man whom he had fallen in love with. He prayed that he wouldn't fall to pieces when their eyes met, but most of all he prayed that Renji's eyes would still look at him with the same passion and love that had caused Byakuya to fall madly in love with him.

Exhaling the breath of air that he had been holding Byakuya straightened his scarf once more, and picked up the beautiful bouquet of deep red camellia's that was lying on the dresser. Sliding the door to his bedchambers open he let himself out, gazing at the smooth sapphire sky above him. He closed his eyes, letting the breeze kiss his pale cheeks, ruffling his hair. Byakuya made his way across the stone bridge, watching his reflection in the koi pond rippling as the fish slithered in the dark waters, racing against each other. The cherry blossom trees swayed in the cool spring breeze, the pink petals drifting lazily towards the ground. He reached out and caught a pink petal between his long fingertips, and pressed it against his lips, remembering the night in the woods when Renji had sliced the petal in half. As he passed his parents grave he briefly glanced over at his grandfather's tombstone, grateful that Renji's tormentor had finally been put to rest. Pushing the gate open Byakuya walked out of the estate, and towards central 46 headquarters, wondering if Rukia and Renji's other friends were already there. There were many in Seiretei who believed that Renji was innocent despite central 46's ruling and for that Byakuya was grateful. Upon arriving at the entrance Byakuya was surrounded by a throng of people including Rukia, Rangiku, Hisagi, Ikkaku, the majority of the captain's and most of their vice captain's as well. Byakuya could feel his heart swell with warmth and joy as he watched everyone carrying bouquets of flowers, their eager voices filling the morning air. He licked his parched lips nervously, as two members of the Kido Corps emerged, and raised their hands signalling for silence.

Renji gulped nervously, unable to believe that today was the first time in 500 years that he would feel the rays of the sun kiss his cheeks. Sitting in his dank cell for centuries had made him yearn for the cool summer nights, and the roaring winter fires. He wanted to feel Earth's tears trickling down his skin, and swim in her vast deep blue oceans. He longed to gaze into her blue eyes, and trek through the green forests, yearning to feel the moss between his feet, and kiss the soft ground. He couldn't help but wonder about Seiretei, about Rukia, his friends who were previously vice captain, and most of all he wondered about Byakuya. In the darkness of his cell, with nothing but four walls for company, Renji's sanity was kept intact because of Kuchiki Byakuya. For the past 500 years, Renji had relieved every single memory; every touch, every kiss, every encounter over and over in his head. He knew that the day would come, where he would gaze upon those cool grey eyes once more, and so his will to live never ceased. Today, standing in front of the entrance of central 46 Renji wondered whether Byakuya still felt the same way about him. There were a multitude of thoughts, running through his head, scrambling over each other, making Renji feel queasy. He wondered whether Byakuya had moved on, with a woman who ended up carrying the next heir of the Kuchiki family. The thought made him feel nauseous, and lightheaded, so Renji quickly put it at the back of his mind and took in deep breaths. His heart was thundering against his ribs, and Renji feared the anticipation would rupture his heart. Regardless of whether Byakuya had moved on or not, Renji just wished him nothing but happiness, and prayed that Byakuya had not closed himself off to the world. Lost in thought, he was startled when the doors finally slid open and a stream of sunlight came pouring into the room. He shielded his eyes, the light blinding him momentarily as he blinked furiously, his eyes starting to tear from the brightness. The cool air, nearly knocked him to his feet, as he inhaled gulps of the fresh spring breeze, the fragrance of the grass, and mud overwhelming him till he felt dizzy. He slowly placed an unsteady foot forward, and then another, stumbling as he finally left the dark room behind him. A thunderous roar greeted him, shouts and hoots of laughter as the crowd cheered wildly. Renji cupped a hand over his right ear, wincing slightly at the loud ruckus that greeted him, yet he couldn't help but grin weakly, the muscles in his mouth struggling to pull into a smile after being unused for centuries. He used his other hand to shield himself from the light, and slowly scanned the crowd, his eyes watering as he gazed at the throng of people waving banners, and flowers in the air. He could feel the painful lump rising in his throat and tears of joy fell from his eyes trickling down his cheeks as Renji wiped the tears from his face, his grin broadening. His eyes finally landed on a pair of beautiful silver ones, and then everything disappeared. The people in the surrounding area vanished, their shouts of joy fading out into the spring air, as Renji's eyes zoned in on the one person whom he had been yearning to see for the past five centuries. He noticed nothing except for a man with slightly greying hair carrying a beautiful bouquet of camellia's the exact same shade as Renji's once flaming red hair. Renji's breath caught in his throat as he watched the breeze ruffle Kuchiki Byakuya's silky smooth hair. He looked beautiful as ever, his back straight and proud, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears, brimming with joy.

Byakuya watched as a thin man with long red hair streaming down his back stagger towards the crowd. Hands reached out to clap him on the back and ruffle his limp, dull hair as Renji slowly made his way through the throng of people, yet his almond coloured eyes never left Byakuya's. He watched Renji struggle to smile back, and politely shake the hands of his old friends and members of his division. Byakuya stood at the back waiting patiently for Renji to finally make his way over to him, longing to kiss his fingertips and take him in his arms. Renji face was slightly lined with age and fatigue, the lines deepening as his face crinkled into a familiar smile while he spoke to Rukia. He had lost most of his muscles, and the shade of fire that once kissed his hair had now dulled with age and time, his red hair tinged with several wisps of grey. Yet in Byakuya's eyes, Renji was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. His brown eyes still shimmered with the playful vibrance that Byakuya had come to know and love. He smiled softly as Renji finally turned towards him and slowly but steadily made his way towards Byakuya, his eyes shining with tears. Byakuya mustered all his willpower, forcing himself to remain still, struggling to stop himself from running towards Renji with open arms. He could feel the tears gathering at the corner of his eyes as he watched Renji quicken his pace stumbling a little on the way. Byakuya didn't care about the onlookers, he didn't care why the crowd had turned their attention to him, whispering to each other. As Byakuya watched Renji, the voices died down, and the faces in the crowd blurred as Renji finally stood in front of Byakuya his brown eyes lighting up with such joy that Byakuya was afraid his chest would burst. "Renji," started Byakuya softly, grasping his hand as he looked into those warm brown eyes, "Welcome home."

* * *

Notes

* Ginrei died one year ago due to a debilitating illness.

* After Renji was released the attacker personally went to the Omitsukido to turn himself in due to pressure from Byakuya.

* The Kuchiki elders including the attacker were charged with attacking a vice-captain, tampering with evidence, condemning an innocent man to imprisonment, and were sentenced to 1000 years in prison, and banishment to the human world after having served their imprisonment.

* Byakuya had Renji's title reinstated to the 6th division vice-captain.

* Byakuya had finally agreed to be in an open relationship with Renji, and was delighted to find that most people were accepting of their relationship save a few people whose opinions did not matter.


End file.
